Sakura's New Life
by Eyes of a Black Dragon
Summary: Sakura's fed up with all the things people have been doing to her so she does the thing she has wanted since the boy she loved played a trcik on her saying he loved her but didn't so she ran away.SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

What a lie

**Sakura's New Life**

Sakura Haruno was sitting in her room crying, she was crying because the boy she liked said he had liked her when really he hadn't liked her at all. So when she found out she just ran home and cried, when her friends tried to get her out of the house but she never let them in she just ignored the knocks on the door. It was now getting late her friends had given up for the day, she knew they would try again but she knew they would never get into her home again just like they would never see her again.

She then picked up the kuni that was on her nightstand and looked at it she smiled. "If only you had loved me then maybe I wouldn't have stooped to go this far to get out of your way Sasuke-kun. Then maybe I wouldn't want to become your enemy but be your friend. No I wanted to be more then that I wanted to be your wife I wanted to help you with your second goal, but I guess in your eyes I'm nothing but a burden to you and the others I guess I'll show you. Next time we meet it will be on the battlefield but we won't be allies we will be enemies." And with that she stood up and packed all the necessary things she would need on her journey, once she was done she walked to her window and looked out the curtains.

Nobody was around so she jumped out her window and started to walk toward the gates. When she reached them she looked at the guards fast asleep. 'Pathetic they fell asleep what if the village was attacked and they didn't see the intruders? Good thing I'm leaving these people are so easy to think that they wouldn't get attacked in the night.' With that she walked out of the gates and headed toward the Village Hidden in the Rain. 'I guess ill be looking for the Akatsuki since they seem to be short on members now with me killing Sasori and those two brothers that were killed by Gia. Pein and Madara should be quite pleased that they would have a medic-nin and a girl who's surpassed the Hoekage herself. I could beat the bitch if I felt like it anytime.'

As she was walking the trees started to thin out and she could see the sand starting to appear she smirked. 'They won't catch me now unless they sent a bird to Suna about me going missing. Well what do we have here? It's a piece of a broken puppet.'

As she looked at it she noticed the chakera string attached to it. Her eyes widened when she saw it. She dropped it just as a man rose out of the sand. Her eyes narrowed. "Your suppose to be dead but I guess I could care less seeing as I was looking for somebody to show me to your hideout." Sakura said. "Why would you want me to take you to are hideout so you can tell your weak ass village where we are hiding so they can take us down?" Sasori asked. "No you dumass I want to join I left that pathetic excuse of a village behind and don't you see my headband it's got a giant scratch through it?" Sakura stated to him. He smirked. "Vary well I'll take you too are hideout but I guess I should call Deidara over here." Sasori said. "So bomb boys here to?" I thought he would still be healing after Gaara tore off his arm." Sakura said just as there was a puff of smoke.

She watched the man standing before her look at her with a glare he then went to attack her but she disappeared and appeared right behind him. His eyes widened as she placed her hand on his arm making it fall limp then touched his other arm and it to fell limp. " How did you do that?" she smiled at him and moved her hand. "I'm a medic-nin and I'm the Hoekage's apprentice not to mention I surpassed the bitch in all her strengths." Sakura whispered into Diedara's ear. He shivered. And then said. "WELCOME TO AKATSUKI SAKURA-CHAN! Sakura and Sasori both sweatdropped at his antics. She whispered to Sasori "does he always do this?" she asked him he just shook his head. "No I think he's just doing that because he wants you to fix his arms now." Was all Sasori said to her. "Oh right sorry Deidara." Sakura apologized to him and quickly healed his arms.

"Much better I thought you were going to leave me like that." Deidara said. So they all took off Sakura talking to Deidara most of the way seeing as Sasori didn't really want to talk. Once they got to the hide out they were about to go in when a kuni went flying past Sakura's cheek, she jumped back in surprise but then froze as she saw the Sharingan staring right at her. In an instant she was face to face with Itachi. Sakura looked up at him and said. "Hey hey I'm on your side don't kill me." Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really then tell me where is the Kyuubi vessel hiding?" Itachi questioned her. She looked at him. "He just got back to Konoha a few days ago. He's stronger then ever and can use many attacks I have never seen in my life, he has also made a few himself that are practically impossible to beat." She told him. He smirked, "well you seem fine with telling where you're best friend is. Why is that?" he asked. "They still think I can't do a thing that they have to protect me no matter what I tell them." she replied to his question. Itachi nodded in approval, "well then I will take you to Leader-sama. What a stupid village to let the best medic they have leave them they must really think they get everything when they want." He said and led Sakura toward their leader's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meting Pein

**Chapter 2 Meting Pein**

**Sakura's new life**

OK I'm really sorry about that it's just I'm new to this and it's confusing me on how to update new chapters so ill try my best and figure out how to do this so yea. Really sorry,

now on with the story.

As Itachi lead her down the dark hallways she looked at all the doors. "Wow there must be a lot of people here either that or it's just for storage." She said looking at Itachi's back. He just chuckled, "it's to confuse people who try to get in or escape from the cells in the basement." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We're here." Itachi suddenly said stopping so fast that Sakura walked into him. She looked up at him and glared, "you could've warned me that you were going to stop." She hissed at him. He just smirked at her and said, "well you should have been paying attention instead of looking around you might have noticed I stopped and wouldn't of ran into me." She just glared harder at him, "but still warn me next time your going to stop so suddenly." She growled at him. Itachi then push her into the room and disappeared from her line of view as the door shut with a loud bang.

Sakura looked around the place and noticed somebody looking at her through the dark. "Sakura Haruno is it? Why are you here?" the person questioned. Sakura shivered at how dark and evil his voice sounded. "I'm here to join your organization…Pein." She said in a low voice. He smirked at her "prove to me that you aren't still loyal to Konoha and that this isn't just a mission for you to get information on the Akatsuki." Sakura thought for a little while on all the secrets that she could tell him. 'Hmm maybe I could tell him the whereabouts of the Kyuubi, or I could tell him of the weakest point were an attack wouldn't b' expected. I think I'll just tell him the whereabouts of the Kyuubi.' She thought.

"Well I can tell you where the Kyuubi is, that is if you want me to." She said. Pein looked at her with interest, "Go on." He said with a smile, 'If she's lying I will know.' He thought. "Well he's just gotten back to Konoha a few days ago and is stronger then ever he is able to communicate with the Kyuubi and can take his chakera to make the rasengan (sp..?) And can summon the king toad Gammabunta (sp..?) he has created jutsus that I have never seen before he is probably able to beat you if he tried he has gotten that strong." She said.

Pein looked at her with amazement. 'She didn't lie once. But why would she tell all this about her bestfriend?' He thought. "Vary well welcome to the Akatsuki." Pein said. "I'll give you a few tasks to prove your loyalty to us before I send you out on missions, and give you a partner. You can choose I guess seeing as you can probably kill them if they get on your nerves." He said. "Well if I get to pick I guess I'll pick Tobi seeing as Deidara is Sasori's Partner again." Sakura said, 'and the fact that he's Madara Uchiha I'll have a ball to see him act like a fool around the other members.' She thought. "Vary well. Tobi get in here now." Pein commanded.

As soon as he had said that the door flew open to reveal a vary crazy looking man with a mask with one hole for his eye. "Tobi a good boy, Nice to meet you Sakura-senpai!" he greeted. Sakura blinked then she burst out laughing. "Oh wow now that is the strangest thing I have ever seen. I know who you really are so you can drop the act it's really strange to see and Uchiha act like that especially you Madara." Sakura said after she managed to get her laughter under control.

"Well that's good I hate acting like an idiot." She heard the Uchiha creator say. She smiled at him. "Umm I have a question. Where am I going to sleep?" Sakura asked looking at them. Pein sighed and said you will be sharing a room with Madara or as we have to call him Tobi, but the rooms will be separated so you won't have to worry about him seeing you when you are changing." Pein said to her. Sakura just nodded and looked back at Madara who had put the mask back on and she said "I guess I'll have to try not to laugh when your talking to the others in that way." Tobi just nodded and they walked out Sakura following Tobi to the room she would be staying in for the rest of the time she was there.

Once they got into the room she when to the side of the room that would be hers and started to unpack her stuff, which only consisted of a few clothes and the rest of it were weapons she would use for her training and fighting. She could tell Madara was watching her so she turned around to look at him. "What is it?" she asked. "You seem to like weapons a lot." He said. She just smiled and nodded to him. She then took out a box that looked like it held a sword. She opened it to reveal a long sharp sword that looked like it had been shrunk to fit into her bag. She did some and signs and the box grew she then took out the now huge sword and put it on the wall beside the bed and then started to do the same to all her weapons that she wouldn't use until she really needed them.

They then heard a knock on the door Sakura opened the door and saw Kisame standing there looking at her he then said. "Leader-sama wants to see you to give you a task thing so hurry he's not that patient when it comes to things like this." He then walked away. Sakura looked at Madara and nodded her head and walked out toward Pein's office.

Once she got there she knocked twice and opened the door after she heard Pein say "Enter." When she came in she saw him sitting in the same spot he had been in since she last saw him. He looked at her and said go down to the cells and get ride of the dead bodies and feed the ones that are still alive." He ordered her, she nodded and left to find her way to the stairs to do her task. As she cleaned out the cells and feed the ones that were still alive. Once she was done she went back to Pein's office and did the same as she did before.

Pein looked at her "Your finished I see well come here tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you another task to complete along with that one." Sakura nodded. "Yes Leader-sama." She then walked out and made her way to the room when she got their Madara was sitting on his bed reading. Sakura walked over and asked. "What are you reading?" "That's none of your business." He said. She just nodded and walked over to her side of the room and lay down. "When's dinner?" she asked. Madara looked over at her and said in few hours. Your hungry aren't you?" he asked. "Yes I haven't ate since breakfast this morning and I didn't eat lunch so I'm starving.' She said now looking at him. Madara sighed, "Let's go to the kitchen I'm sure you can cook yourself." He said looking at her." She just nodded and they left to the kitchen.

Sakura looked around the kitchen and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Why is it so messy?" she said looking at Tobi. Tobi don't know it's always like this." He said. "Great now I'm going to have to ban all of you from coming in the kitchen forever. I guess I'll have to be the cook for you too." She sighed. 'Great they are S-class criminal's and not to mention can be polite but this is just plain stupid don't they know how to clean?' she thought looking at the kitchen again.

She then looked at Tobi and said "Get out of here and tell the others they come in here I'll make them clean this place till I can see my face in the dang floor now GET OUT!" She shouted at him making him run as fast as he could to tell the others not to touch the kitchen unless they want to be stuck in a maid outfit and help Sakura clean the place till she can see her face in the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Done Cleaning, WHAT NO FOOD, SHOPPING TIME! New room too great!**

Sakura's New Life

"Finally I'm finished cleaning." Sakura huffed. "Man now I'm really hungry, Must find some food." She said so she went to look in the fridge. What she saw made her really mad. "WHY ISN'T THERE ANY REAL FOOD IN THIS PLACE?" She screeched. Everybody froze, 'What does she mean we have food. But it's all instant food that goes in the microwave. _SHIT, _we are so dead.' they all thought.

They then heard footsteps walking down the hall they all looked and saw a vary angry Sakura looking at them. "Umm we are really sorry Sakura we can go buy some different food for you." Hidan said a little terrified that she might kill them if they spoke. "There is in no way I am letting you go to a town to buy food, so I am going to drag one of you with me to get it." She growled out they all gulped and ran for cover but not before she could grab Kakuzu's cloak and said "your coming with me." He looked at the others for help but they were already out of sight. He sighed and nodded to her and they left to get the food Sakura deemed good for them to eat.

When they got back they were carrying about 10 bags of food each and were even more being pulled on a wagon behind them by one of Sakura's summonings. They could all see Kakuzu crying about something so when they got outside they could hear him saying, "She spent most of my money, my precious money gone." He wailed. "Oh be quiet." Sakura growled at him he shut-up immediately and carried all the bags he had into the kitchen and set them on the table.

Meanwhile Sakura was making all the other members carry in some of the bags that were on the wagon she had bought with Kakuzu's money. Once they had all the food and other things inside Sakura kicked them out of the kitchen and started to cook up some of the food they had just bought. Soon all of the members were standing by the door smelling the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

A few hours later they were all wondering how much longer Sakura would take to get all the food done. But just as they were about to open the door Sakura called "DINNERES READY!" They all ran in and went to their spots around the table to get ready to eat, when Sakura set down the food they all drooled at it. "It looks so good." She heard few say and some, "Can I eat it now?" She smiled and said "Dig in." they all took huge helpings from it while Sakura sat down in the kitchen and ate her share of the food.

She smiled 'now that's much better I am not hungry any more.' After they were all done and out of the kitchen Sakura cleaned up everything with the help of her shadow clones she was done in no time at all. 'Great now I'm tired, time to go to my room and sleep.' She thought. She then left the kitchen and was walking to her room when she noticed it was quiet. Too quiet, 'what's going on? Why is it so quiet? It shouldn't be this quiet I mean they wouldn't be asleep yet would they? Oh well I'll find out one way or another.' Sakura thought she then continued walking back to her room.

When she opened the door she noticed that Madara or what they call him Tobi wasn't there either. "OK what's going on here?" she said looking around the room for any signs of the others all over the hide out. "OK this is getting annoying now where did EVERYBODY GO?" She shouted. She then sighed and walked toward the room again but this time when she opened it everybody was standing there looking at her strangely. "WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?" She growled at them. They all pointed toward her room, her eye twitched "You went in _MY_ room?" she said. "Um yea they wanted to see what it looked like so Tobi let them see it. Tobi's a good boy." Tobi said looking at Sakura with a scared expression. "Tobi think you mad at us Sakura-senpai, Tobi think you didn't want us to go in your room now so going Sakura-senpai's room was a bad idea?" he asked looking at her.

Sakura just glared at them and then shouted "PEIN!" everybody's eyes widened 'She's telling Pein what we did we are in so much trouble now.' Was all they thought just as Pein came in. "What do you want Sakura?" He asked looking at her. "I want my own room please so I don't have to make sure these Idiots don't go through my stuff." She said. Pein sighed "Fine but don't call me by my real name ever again got it?" He said, Sakura just nodded and quickly packed her things and went to her new room.

When she got in her new room she looked around. 'Nice this room is sweet.' She thought before she started to unpack her stuff again. "I'll have to paint it though." She said to herself. She then got to work on finding the perfect colors for her room. 'Oh black, red, and Green would look good…No. Hmmm maybe blue, white, and Gray…No.

Hmm… I got it Black, Dark pink, and hmmm I think ill just leave it as Black and Dark pink that should look good and I can always change it.' She thought. She then started to make the handsigns for the jutsu she had made for painting. As the walls turned to the colors she stopped. 'Okay I change my mind this is far from what I planed on it looks a little strange. Okay new colors it is. I know I'll have it Black and Red. It would look good and is the colors of Akatsuki…Hmm maybe I'll make it look like the Tsukioyomi (sp..?) Sakura then did the handsigns over again and the colors changed to the way she wanted them. 'Thanks to Kakashi I know what it looks like, so I'll just change it to how I want it and just a little more. Perfect.' She thought.

Her room now looked like you had just walked into the hell that the Sharingan created. But it was different in some ways she had added a few bloody looking swords lying on the ground a few looked like they were sticking out of walls and there were black crows and ravens standing on trees that had no leaves. All in all it looked like you were in the Tsukioyomi. She smiled. 'Now this is sweet.' She thought as she walked around her room she then lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

Sorry this chapter is so short but that all I can think of for it so yea R&R. I'll try to update tomorrow but I don't know how long I'll be. Oh and thanks for the reviews they were nice and this is also my first fan fic. Until next time! Next chapter title

Waking up, and a New Task

Katana


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Waking up, and A New Task**

'Hmm what's that noise? Ugh do I have to get up now? I want to sleep more…' "AHHHH WHAT THE HECK" Sakura screamed as she was flipped out of her bed by somebody. She looked up to see a annoyed looking girl with blue hair with a flower in it and she had even bluer eyes. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" Sakura questioned, the girl just looked at her. "Pein told me to go get you so I tried to wake you up nicely but you wouldn't so I went to plan B through you out of the bed." The girl said. "Oh and I'm Konan I'm Pein's partner." The girl known as Konan said Sakura noticed she was looking around with an uneasy look, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked stupidly forgetting what her room looked like. "Umm why does your room look like I just fell into Itachi's Tsukioyomi?" Konan asked looking at Sakura now. "Oh that I think it looks cool and thanks to Kakashi I know exactly what it looks like and can replicate it with my own jutsu and can us another jutsu I made so I don't have to paint something and all that." Sakura said, "Oh well then can you show me the paint jutsu so I can paint my room too?" Konan asked. "Sure thing Konan." Sakura said as she smiled the smile disappeared when they both heard and growl coming from their stomachs. "I'm hungry are you and can you cook? I really don't want to have to kick you out of the kitchen like the others and feeding all those guys I hard work alone." Sakura said to Konan, who just smiled and said, "I can cook and clean but I know what you mean those guys are like pig except for Itachi and Pein." Konan said. "Ok let's get to the kitchen and cook up some good food and not some instant ramen." Sakura said Konan nodded, "I hate the stuff but it's practically all we eat. So it's really gross to me now." So they walked to the kitchen and started cooking. 'I'll see Pein after breakfast.' Sakura thought as they went to work on the food.

When they were done cooking they got their own food on a plate and then shouted "BREAKFAST COME AND GET IT!" they winced as they heard what sounded like a stamped of elephants running down the hall toward the kitchen the girls counted. "5,4,3,2,1." Bang! The door flew open and all the guys were at their seats before Konan or Sakura could blink. "Wow that was fast." Sakura whispered. "They must like are cooking either that or they all have missions to go on later today." Konan whispered back. So they quickly set the food on the table and went into the kitchen and ate their own food.

"That was AWESOME!" Deidara said looking at Sakura and Konan. Everybody else nodded in agreement. And then were all out the door to go to their rooms to do whatever they were planing on doing seeing as Pein was letting the have a break. Sakura sighed. "I guess we should clean up. Man those guys can make a mess." Sakura said she was about to start picking up the dishes when Konan said, "I'll take care of it you should go see leader-sama, he's probably getting annoyed that you aren't there yet." Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ok see you later Konan-chan." And she ran out of the kitchen to Pein's office.

When she got there she knocked and waited to hear Pein say "enter." Once she heard him say that she opened the door and walked in she, looked at Pein and asked "So what my new task?" Pein looked surprised that she went straight to the point. "Hmm you will look do the same you did yesterday but you will also start filing my finished paperwork and then that is all I have for you to do today." He ordered. "Yes sir Leader-sama." Sakura said to him, and then left to do the tasks she was ordered to do. 'I wonder how long it will be before I will get a mission. These tasks are kind of fun but they are boring too.' She thought as she went to the cells and started to clean up the dead bodies and feed the live ones. "Eww what's that smell it wasn't here yesterday." Sakura said as she walked toward one of the cells that she could tell the stench was coming from what she saw made her sick to her stomach. 'That is just plain gross. And the persons still alive did one of the guys through the thing in there? Yuck, I have to feed it so I guess I'll just slide the food to it.' She thought in disgust. It was a man that looked like he was part animal and needed a bath. She then quickly slid the food to the creature and left to do her next task.

When she got back to Pein's office for her second task. She didn't even knock she could tell he wasn't in there so she quickly went to work on filing all the finished paperwork and stacking the paperwork that needed to be finished in a nice, neat pile on the desk. She smiled "Done." She said looking at the door as it opened to reveal Pein looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Good now that was the last task I will give you seeing as you did it all without complaint. You can now go on missions. Oh and another thing seeing as Tobi wants to stay on Sasori's and Deidara's team. So you will have to be with another team until I can get you a partner that will be able to work good with your attacks. So I guess you will be on Itachi's and Kisame's team until then." Pein said looking at her, she nodded and walked out to go train.

Once outside she went to work on her normal training ritual doing warm-ups and a few laps around the training area. 'I would go all around the base but I just feel like doing a little training with my tiejutsu's and ninjutsu's. I won't practice the doujutsu copying technique I learned from that forbidden scroll I took from the 1st Hoekage's file thing.' Sakura thought. She then started to use her ninjutsu's first against some clones she had created. They were all gone in a matter of minutes as she destroyed them all. She then practiced her tiejutsu's against some more clones. She smirked, 'It looks like I have myself an audience. Let's show them what a woman stronger then the 5th Hoekage herself.' Sakura thought and started to make even more clones that she destroyed with both Tie and Nin jutsus. She smiled as she finished her training. And looked through the dust at her comrades that had come outside when the ground had started shaking.

"WOW!" They all said in amazement, "That's not even half of what I can do. I could shatter a whole mountain if I wanted to." Sakura said looking at them. They stared in awe at her. "Awesome can't wait to see you use that strength on the mission tomorrow." Kisame said looking at her Itachi beside him nodding in approval. "What's the mission?" Sakura asked looking at Itachi. "We're going to Konoha, and will be participating in the Chunnin exam's that are coming up in a week." Itachi said looking at her. "But wouldn't we need 4 people to enter the exam's?" Pein nodded. "I'll be going on this mission with you as your sensei. We will also be shinobi from rock. So you can still use your strength when it's needed." Pein said looking at the three of them. Awesome now I can show them how strong I can be and I'll beat their asses into the dirt! Shannaro!" Sakura shouted. The others just smiled at her enthusiasm. "You know you'll have to make a fake identity right?" Pein said looking at Sakura now. "Yea yea I know now when do we leave?" Sakura replied to him. "We leave tomorrow morning so we can pretend that we are there to look around some and get info on the Kyuubi container." Pein said. Sakura nodded and said, "Ok I'm going to pack and then make supper, seeing as we all seemed to have missed lunch." They all nodded and walked into the base.

The next day Sakura now had long Black hair that was held up in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. Pein had Short spiky red hair and bright blue eyes. Itachi had Short black hair and dark blue eyes. Kisame had Gray hair that fell in front of his face but he could see perfectly and had black eyes. "Ok let me get this straight me and Kenji here are going to be brother and sister?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura or what your name will be until the end of the Chunnin exam's Senji." Pein said. "Kisame's name will be Kie I guess seeing as he doesn't want to pick his own name." Pein said. They all nodded and looked at him and said "Yes Gyro-sensei." Pein just nodded and they left to Konoha.

Well that's all I can think of for this chapter now to start on the next I guess I'll call it **Arrival and Seeing Old Friends. **

So R&R and I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though.

Katana


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Arrival and Seeing Old Friends**

Ok I'm going to just call them by the names of the people they are pretending to be. Because I'll confuse myself if I don't, so ON WITH THE STORY…Oh yea I don't own any of the character except Senji, Gyro, Kie, and Kenji. R&R! Just incase you forget who they are Senji- Sakura Kenji- Itachi Kie- Kisame And Gyro-Pein

As they got closer to the gates they could see the guards watching them. "Who are you?" Said one of the guards. "We are ninja from Rock here for the Chunnin exam's." Said Gyro. The guards nodded after they showed them the passes for the Chunnin exam. "Wow this place is huge, I never got to see this place before I only heard about it from my dad." Said Kie. "I know what you mean Kie I haven't seen this place either except from mom's and dad's stories about how beautiful and big this place is right Kenji-nee-san?" Senji questioned her brother. "Hn yea it's really big compared to are village." He replied to his sister. Gyro just shook his head, "Be happy that you were even chosen to participate in these exam's." he huffed.

"Oh look it's a ramen stand can we go there? Can we Gyro-sensei?" Kie asked excitedly. Senji sighed, "Fine lets go I am kind of hungry." She said looking at her teammate. So they walked over to the stand and went to sit down when they all heard a voice say, "Isn't it a little early to be here?" They all turned and saw the people who Sakura wanted to see the least since she had left. Team 7. She then put on her biggest smile and said, "We really wanted to see your village because we have never been to one this big so we wanted to get here early to look around." Her teammates nodded in agreement. "Well don't get in are way huffed the raven haired boy known as Sasuke. "Hey your Sasuke aren't you? Oh My God those girls in are village were so right he is HOT!" Senji squealed. 'EWW I can't believe I'm saying this.' Senji thought. She watched as Sasuke's eye twitched. Then she jumped on Naruto. "Hey aren't you that boy that trains with Jiraiya? You must be strong to be able to beat him." Senji squealed again. She could see him blush when she had complimented him. She then felt a glare on her back she turned and saw Itachi glaring at Naruto and Sasuke. She smiled 'looks like Itachi-kuns jealous. Wait where did the kun part come from?! Oh boy don't tell me I'm falling for another Uchiha.' Senji thought in horror. She then smiled and sat down again and ate her ramen.

As they were heading toward the apartment they would be staying in Senji saw a lot of people she recognized, she managed to hold back her glare until they got inside the apartment. "Grrr I wish I could kill them all right now for hurting me so much." She growled out. "Can we get ride of the henges?" asked Kie. Fine just close the windows and curtains and lock the doors I'm going to get us some food that will last us until we have to leave." Gyro said and walked out.

"Finally, I don't have to look like that anymore it was getting annoying." Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch. "Yea those people were getting on my nerves. They ask to many questions." Kisame said, Itachi just Hned. Sakura then said "I'm going to look around this apartment." They nodded and watched as she disappeared into the hallway. A few minuets later they heard Sakura shout "WHAT THE HELL THERE'S ONLY 3 ROOMS!" Itachi and Kisame ran over to her and stared at her and then looked at each other. They then heard the door opening they quickly put the henges back on. "Gyro-sensei is that you?" Questioned Senji. "Yea take the henges off now." They nodded and walked over to Pein who had just got rid of his henge too.

"Pein what are we going to do about rooms there is only 3." Sakura asked looking at Pein. "Well I guess you and Itachi can share and Kisame and I will get a room to ourselves." He suggested. "Hn… Fine we do after all have to be like brother and sister it won't hurt." Itachi said glaring at Pein who was just smirking at him and Sakura. "Fine I guess I'll be able to live with that." Sakura stated. "Good now go unpack and don't be mean to each other Sakura, Itachi" Pein said. Sakura blushed then shouted "I'll kill you for that! But only when we get back to the hideout."

So they all went to their rooms in Itachi and Sakura's case room and started to unpack. "Itachi what do you think will happen If we get caught?" Sakura suddenly asked sounding nervous. "Honestly I don't know Sakura." Itachi replied.

"Itachi can I ask another question?" Sakura asked. "You just did. But go on." He said to her calmly. "Umm how do I ask this but umm what do you think about me?" Sakura asked scared he might say something that might hurt her like so many others have hurt her. (coughsasukecough) he stopped and looked at her and sighed. "I guess I like you but I can't tell I haven't felt feelings since I was 13." He said to her. She smiled and nodded. 'I might have a chance now I hope I can trust him unlike his brother.' Sakura thought before leaving to make them Dinner.

At dinner they all talked about some stuff but Pein and Kisame were whispering something to each other. "What could they be up to?" Sakura said to Itachi who just shrugged and went on eating and finished and walked back to the room to sleep. "Well he's not in that good of a mood." Sakura mumbled to herself. And went off to got to bed her self.

"Good they went to bed now we can plan on how we are going to get those two together." Kisame said to Pein who nodded. "It will take a while but we better let them do the talking to each other on their own until we get back to the base so the others can help us if they aren't together already after this mission." Pein said to Kisame who nodded and went to his room to do what ever he wanted and soon loud snoring could be heard. Pein sighed and went to his room to do the paper work he had brought with him to finish. He sighed, "I'll do that tomorrow, right now I'm going to sleep." He said to himself and fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Sorry people but this is where I have to stop I can't think of anything else to put on this chapter but I'll tell you I'll try to make my next chapter longer.

Next chapter: **Chunnin Exam beginnings and New Enemies Arise**

R&R

Don't own Naruto, If I did Itachi wouldn't have killed the clan.

Katana


	6. Chapter 6

Chunnin Exam beginnings and New Enemies Arise

**Chunnin Exam beginnings and New Enemies Arise**

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have so much stuff to do with school and all the trouble I'm having with this girl in my class but I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. R&R don't own Naruto

As Sakura started to wake up she felt something warm up against her. 'Ugh what? Where am what's rapped around my race?' She thought as she opened her eyes she looked up. "AHHHH!" she screamed when she saw Itachi's head leaning on hers. Itachi jumped up in surprise when Sakura screamed. "What! What's wrong?" He said. Sakura stared at him, "Do you know what you were doing?" she growled out. He shook his head, "What was I doing?" he asked. "You were hugging me in your sleep! That's what you were doing!" Sakura shouted at him, he looked at her in surprise, "Oh um sorry." He said sounding a little annoyed at her waking him up because of something so stupid.

"There's no us in going back to bed now, so I guess we will have to go make us breakfast." Sakura said and walked into the kitchen and made everyone some breakfast. She soon heard footsteps walking down the hall and looked to see Kisame and Itachi in their henges she smiled. "I guess I should change into my henge now shouldn't I?" she said looking at them noticing Pein standing behind them. They all nodded and then Pein said, "We will be going to their training grounds to train today for a few hours before we go to meet with the hokage." They just nodded to him and quickly ate their breakfast.

Once they were done they all left to the training grounds in their henges. "Hey look there's some others over there. Maybe we can train with them." Senji said excitedly. Gyro nodded, "Go I'll meet you at the hokage's office in 5 hours." They nodded and ran toward the training ground to see if they could train with the other people who were there.

"Hey can we train with you?" Kai asked looking at team 7 and 8 they looked at them, "Why should we let you train with us you might steal are moves." Ino hissed at them. "Why would we do that when we have are own moves you could steal from us?" Kenji growled back, Ino huffed, "Fine but if you use one of are moves we will make you pay." Sasuke looked at Kenji, "Ok lets see what you can do loser." He said thinking all of them were weak.

"Fine with me. Lets do this." Kenji growled. Senji suddenly stood in front of him. "Nee-san you know that we aren't suppose to get into trouble sensei will be so mad he said we should get to be friends with them not get on their bad side." She said. Kei then looked at her, "Let him be Senji-chan he won't listen to you so just let them fight you can go make friends or just go shopping." He said glaring at Naruto. "Did you say I can go shopping." She said wide-eyed at Kei and Kenji. "Just go." They growled out. "Awesome, see you- Cool can I come?" she never got to finish because Ino interrupted her. Senji nodded. "Yea let's go before this get ugly." Senji replied, so the two girls ran to go shopping.

Just as they got a little ways away they heard a few loud crashes they looked back. "Oh ouch that had to hurt. Poor Naruto." Ino said. "Yea but I think that other guy that's fighting my Nee-san is going to go flying in about 321, DUCK!" Senji shouted as Sasuke was sent flying over them. "Umm let's get out of here before we get in trouble with them." Ino said and the two girls ran as fast as they could before some Jonnin got there.

They then went shopping and then Senji parted ways with Ino saying that she had to go meet her sensei and teammates if they weren't already in trouble. She then left to the hokage tower and found her teammates sitting in the hokage's room her sensei standing behind them with a glare directed at the two boys. "I told you. You should of listened to my advice." She said. Tsunade looked up at her. "So you're the third teammate I see. Tell me why didn't you stop your teammates from making most of are Jonnin come to the training ground to stop two fights?" she questioned Senji. "Well unlike them I made friends like sensei told me to." She said looking at Tsunade. "I see who were you with then?" Oh umm her name was Ino we found we had a lot of stuff in common." Senji said. "I see well then you can have your Pass and I'll tell you now the exam's times have been changed they will start tomorrow." Tsunade said looking at the rest of her team now. "What! What about the other teams that will be in the exam's?" Gyro asked looking at her in confusion. "They have all arrived and will be ready to go tomorrow be at the academy tomorrow morning at 8:00." She said to them, they nodded and left to get ready.

Once back at the room they went to work on making a plan to get through the exam's without getting caught. "I think we can pull it off if we go after the weakest team one that's just on their first try on this and kill them instantly to pass as fast as we can." Sakura said looking at Itachi, Kisame, and Pein. They all nodded in agreement. "Well then let's all get to bed I'm tired." Sakura said and walked to hers and Itachi's room and went to bed.

The next day Sakura was up at 6:00 in the morning making breakfast for all of them. She smiled when she was done. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" she shouted hearing groans of. "Oh come on let us sleep." She smiled again and shouted again. "IT'S 6:00 IF YOU NEED A SHOWER YOU BETTER GET UP CAUSE WE HAVE TO GO BUY SOME FOOD FOR US WHEN WE ARE IN THE FOREST OF DEATH." She then heard the sounds of all of them getting up. She sighed as she heard all of them slowly walking into the kitchen all glaring at her. "Now now don't be mad I let you sleep in I've been up since 4:00 now don't be complaining." She chirped happily. "Just think about it you can kill some weak annoying gennin who won't even see it coming." Sakura said changing into her henge and leaned against the wall to wait for them to get ready and leave to get their stuff for the second test.

Once they were done they all had a shower except for Sakura who had one earlier, and got dressed. Then changed into their henge. "Finally lets go we only have half an hour to get are stuff. They all walked over to a store and bought the food they needed and then headed toward the academy. Once inside they saw all the other teams. "Hey Senji over here." Senji turned and saw Ino waving to her she smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Ino-chan what's up?" Senji said looking at her. "Not much just really board there's not much to do before the proctors get here." Ino smiled. "Well I have to get back to my teammates before they kill each other or kill somebody else." She said and ran over to her teammates. "Hey Nee-san I don't think I'll pass all these other people are so much stronger then me." Senji fake cried. "Don't make a seen you Baka your just making it look like your even weaker then you are." Kenji hissed at her. 'Man Itachi that's harsh.' Senji thought. 'Man didn't mean to sound that mean.' Kenji thought.

Just then a man in a trench coat walked in and shouted, "Alright you wimps find your assigned seat and sit." Everybody gulped even a few people who had taken the test once before. Once everybody was in their seats the written test was handed out. 'Good I can do this and just my luck I'm right beside Shikamaru. So if I am unsure of a question I can just cheat.' Senji thought. "You may begin." Ibiki shouted, and then all you could hear was the sound of pencils writing all around the room.

'Well this is sad all the questions are so damn easy to get but just incase this Genjutsu should make it look like I've only put down simple answers.' Senji thought then she looked at her other teammate she could see Kenji cheating using his Sharingan without it being seen and Kie using a jutsu without being caught to see using his water to see answers on one of the Chunnin that were pretending to be gennin. 'This is so easy. Why don't they make it harder?' They all thought. Just then a kuni went flying past Senji's cheek and made her jump in surprise she looked back to see the person who had been caught was a gennin she knew was on Sasuke's team Hebi. 'Well this just got interesting.' Was all Itachi, Sakura, and Kisame thought at the same time. 'It looks like I was wrong it hit the boy's paper that was beside her.' Senji thought. 'Now this is going to be fun I get to go against a bitch a fish or a lunatic who could lose his mind at any moment. What was his name again? Oh yea it was Juugo, I wonder did Tsunade heal him enough so he won't lose his cool?' Senji thought in amusement as some of the Chunnin on the side dragged a boy and his teammates out of the room.

Well I'm done now hope you liked this chapter. Well please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. R&R!

Katana


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**End of the First Part. On to the Second Exam The Forest of Death! **

Sorry for not updating for a while my mom had to go to Toronto for her work so I'm with my grandma for a few days, and I don't know if I'll be able to update that much cause she will make me work a lot most likely. But I'll try my best DATTABAYO!

'Man this test is easy. I guess it should be seeing as it's my second time taking it.' Sasuke thought. 'Man they should make this harder.' Naruto thought.

Just then a boy was eliminated and he was screaming that he hadn't done anything. Naruto and Sasuke sighed. 'Man I wonder how well Hitomi's doing she's weaker then Sakura was. I wonder where she went.' They both thought not knowing that she was only sitting a little ways away from them.

Meanwhile Sakura was 'just looking around the room since she had already finished the test and was board out of her mind. 'Man what can I do to entertain myself?' she thought. 'Sigh sooo board.' 'Hey Sakura can you hear me?' she heard a voice say in her mind. ' What the hell who are you?' She shouted in her mind. 'It's Itachi.' She heard the voice say, she froze 'Itachi how are you in my mind? It's really creepy.' She thought to him. 'Well the rings help us talk through telepathy.' He said to him.

'Oh well then are you done your test?' Sakura asked him in her mind. 'What do you think I've done this test before so yes I'm done it. It's so easy.' He said to her. She smiled, 'that's good I was so board now I can talk to you. So your sitting beside Sasuke right?' she asked. 'Yes it's quite annoying he seems to be copying answers even though he should know them by now.' He told her. 'Well the point of this exam is to cheat without getting caught so he should be fine with out cheating as long as he doesn't get caught.' She said to him. She then looked at the time. 'The test should end soon and Anko should be here soon.' Sakura said to Itachi.

"Okay you wimps times up. Is there anybody who wants to leave right now?" Ibiki shouted. A few people raised there and the teams who did all left. "Well now tell me. Are you all here to just show you can be good or are you here to test yourself?" Ibiki asked the remaining 10 teams. Naruto then said. "We are all here to test and show that we can be strong enough to go onto the next level of are training. We all want to be strong to protect the ones we love." Ibiki nodded. "You all pass." He said everybody there cheered. **CRASH! **Everything went quiet.

"Okay you maggots I'm the next proctor for your next exam. I'll meet you all at the forest of death you should know where it is." She shouted and disappeared, everybody who had taken the test before sweatdropped. 'Man that was stupid she was early again like always' they all thought. Everybody then made there way to the Forest of death to start the second part of the exam, everybody but Senji, Kenji, and Kie. They all stood out in the shadows and waited for everybody to be gone. Once they were gone Senji said. "The first part of the mission starts now." The others just nodded, "Let's go before we get caught." Kenji said to the others, they then disappeared and went to the Forest of Death to wait for the exam to begin.

Senji smiled at the other people who were there she then looked at team 7 they were watching her she just smiled at them. "Nii-san why does everybody seem to be looking at us?" Kenji looked at her, "we just used a jutsu to transport here, when not many of the people here can us that kind of jutsu." Senji just nodded in understanding. That was when Anko appeared, "OKAY YOU MAGGOTS. YOU WILL START THE EXAM IN 20 MINUTES YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SCROLL AND TRY TO GET THE OTHER SCROLL SO YOU CAN GET INTO THE TOWER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST. NOW GO GET YOUR SCROLLS SO WE CAN BEGIN!" she shouted everybody got their scroll of heaven or earth and the second part of the exam began.

Senji, Kenji, and Kie were running through the forest when Kenji stopped

"We need to get the scrolls fast so who do we go after?" he said to them. "Why don't we just let the gennin that are coming are way come to us they think they will beat us so lets show them not to take us lightly." Senji said to them, "Fine with us. Now to wait." A few minutes later the gennin team that Senji had sensed appeared. "Give us your scroll and we won't hurt you." The girl on the team said to Senji. She laughed "You think _you_ can beat us? Ha well beat this." She then punched the ground sending the gennin team flying into Kai. "You really are stupid." He said to them and then sent them flying into Kenji who took their scroll and then burned them to a crisp with amatrasu.

They then all ran toward the tower but soon slowed down when they heard somebody arguing. "You dope we only have a few days to get are scroll and then get to the tower. What are we going to do if all the teams we come across run away cause they all know who we are?" they heard Sasuke shout at Naruto. "Well it's not my fault teme maybe we should just kill the team quickly and get the scroll." Naruto growled back. "Fine lets go find a team and get their scroll." Sasuke growled back. "Yea come on Sasuke-kun let's leave this loser behind and get are scroll." The girl known as Hitomi said to Sasuke. "You be quiet you little weakling." Sasuke growled at the girl. "Why are you on his side Sasuke-kun he's a loser and can't do anything!" the girl screeched.

"Because you aren't even my real teammate you're a replacement." Sasuke replied. "Why am I a replacement your no good teammate Haruno couldn't even do anything to help on missions." The girl screeched again. "Why you. How dare you insult Sakura-chan." Naruto screamed at her. "He's right never speak about Sakura that way again." Sasuke growled at her. They then disappeared to find a team to get their scroll. "Hmm that was interesting." Senji said to her teammates then she laughed and they continued to the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Reaching the Tower and Making an Alliance?**

Yayz I have a lot of time today, so I can update a lot. I don't own Naruto wish I did now on with the story.

"Nii-san can we slow down? Me and Kie are getting tired of having to try and keep up besides we have five days to get there and it's only the first day we have a lot of time." Senji said to her brother. "Hn Fine but only 3 hours we can probably travel through the night to get there unless you are to weak to do that." Kenji said to her. "WHY YOU I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted an angry Senji. "Calm down Senji it's what he wants to see if you will react to it you have to remember to not show your emotions." Kie said to her. "Fine just as long as he doesn't call me that again because he is my Nii-san, so he should encourage me not discourage me." Senji said to them, then she broke out laughing at what she just said, "I know we're acting but still this is strange calling you my brother." She said to Kenji who just smirked at her they then took 3 hours of a break and then continued to the tower.

"Finally we have arrived." Senji said in relief, "Yea I was wondering if we were ever going to get here seeing as it's pitch black out here now lets open the damn scrolls and get to bed." Kie said to his teammates who just nodded in agreement. Once they got to the room they were staying in they all went to bed knowing full well they can't change to there normal body's because of the camera's in the room. " Man am I tired." Said Kie. "Night you guys." He said to her. "Senji looked at her brother "Night Nii-san. I'll see you in the morning." Senji then walked to the room that she would be sleeping in until the day the preliminaries begin.

"Hmm interesting they got here on the first day." Tsunade said watching the rock gennin that had just got to the tower. "And what are they doing traveling through this forest at such a time they could have been killed." She put in the last part. LADY TSNADE LADY TSUNADE THE AMBU YOU SENT INTO THE FOREST TO WATCH FOR ANY KIND OF MISSING NIN'S THAT MIGHT BE IN THERE HAVE COME ACROSS THREE DEAD LEAF GENNIN AND THEY WERE KILLED BY THE AMATRASU, AND SAKURA'S INHUMAN STRANGTH!" Shizune shouted running into Tsunade's office. "WHAT?! GET ME THREE OF ARE STRONGEST AMBU TEAM'S IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" she shouted at the small women. Shizune nodded and ran out to get the AMBU teams to the hokage tower as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry to have woken you so late at night but we have a problem." Tsunade said to the AMBU teams. "What kind of problem?" One AMBU captain asked looking quite tired, "Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, and I think Kisame Hosihgaki (SP…?) have been proven to be in the forest of death I need all of you to go around the forest check everywhere you can but don't get caught by any of the gennin we don't want them to be to scared to continue with this test. I will tell the other villages that have gennin teams here about it now go." She told the 3 AMBU teams. "Shizune get the rest of the AMBU teams and you tell them what their mission is I need some time to cope with the fact that Sakura is working with them." Tsunade said to Shizune. "Yes ma'am I'll tell a few Jonnin too so we will have many people watching for them." she told her mentor and ran off to get as many of the Ambu and Jonnin as she could.

"Hmm it seems we will have a hard time getting are information on the Kyuubi container." Pein said to himself as he disappeared from the shadows by the window. "Maybe it would be best if we quit this attempt at getting the tailed demons and make an alliance with leaf they would have a lot of power if we did that but no other ninja can know except for Tsunade." He said to himself once he was back at the apartment room he was staying in.

"Man this is boring." Gyro said to himself as he walked toward the hokage tower and went inside, "Hey you do you have permission to see the hokage?" shouted a secretary. "Yes I do I have some questions I want to ask her about the next part of the Chunnin exam." Was all he said as he walked up to Tsunade's office. 'I bet she's on edge that she is having a meeting with the Leader of Akatsuki. I guess I should let the henge go so she won't know that Sakura, Itachi and Kisame are the people they are looking for, besides I know Sakura wants to show them what she can do now so I'll let her.' He thought and made sure that everybody around him was under the genjutsu that he was still they sensei of the only three rock nin in the chunnin exam.

**knock knock**. Tsunade looked up, "enter." She said in a monotone voice. 'man I'm nervous I have a meeting with a man who could kill me with a blink of my eye. Oh man is that him? Oh my oh my' she thought to herself. "Nervous Tsunade?" a dark voice said from the door. "No way in hell am I nervous." She growled at the man in front of her. She then noticed the seal that was over the room so nobody could get in, out, or hear what they were talking about.

"Tell me what do you want from this village?" she asked him, "Oh nothing I just wanted to ask if you wanted to become allies with Akatsuki." He said it so calmly that Tsunade choked on her own spit "YOU WANT A WHAT?!" she screamed happy that he had put a seal on the room, he sighed, "You know I hate to repeat myself now I'll give you till the end of the final rounds of the exam to have your answer my teammates will not kill anybody nor will anybody know they are here you will call off your ambu." He said to her making her shiver at his calm voice. "I can't just suddenly call them off it. But I'll lessen the number of people who are watching for any of you." She told him, "Fine as long as you do that I will be happy if you don't you will find you have lost your chance at having your apprentice around." He said to her and disappeared.

Okay that's all I can think of for this chapter oh and should I make Pein go with Tsunade or something cause I really don't feel like having him with Konan unless you tell me you want him with her. Vote for it. I'll probably do this for two chapters so I can be sure what people want.

Konan:

Or

Tsunade:

Katana


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Third Part of the Exam and ENIMIES?!**

LOL I thought you would choose Konan. Don't own Naruto, and Now on with the story!!

"So board… is there anything I can do until the exam starts?" Senji mumbled as she walked around the tower. "Well I could see if any other teams are here." So she walked toward the entrance but stopped when she felt somebody watching her. "Who's there? I can tell your there show your self." She said looking around searching for the person or thing might be. 'I must be imagining things, yea that has to be it, I hope.' She thought and then quickly ran back to the room.

Once she got there she said "nii-san, Kie are you guys here?" She then heard a evil laugh. "Who's there?!" she said looking around rapidly for the source. "Don't hide you coward I know you're here!" she shouted fear inching it's way into her voice. The laugh then stopped suddenly, she sighed in relief, 'Who's here I know their gone but still who could it be?' she thought and that was when her teammates came in. "Hey you ok Senji?" Kie said to her, "Y-y-yea I'm ok." She replied. "You don't sound okay to us you know." Kenji said to her, "No no I'm fine. Don't worry." She said to them. "Hn fine but if you want to tell us something you know can." He said to her, "Yea I know." She replied, then she went into her room to think. 'Who could it be and I know I've heard that laugh from somewhere but I can't remember. Who could it be ahh I'm so confused I'll have to think of all the people who I have fought, but there are so many of them that hate me. Gha! What do I do?' she thought. He then looked out the window noticing the sun was setting.

"Wow It's already that late man the time went so fast. And tomorrow the preliminaries start tomorrow so I better get some sleep." She said to herself and lay down on the bed and fell asleep. 'Wonder what tomorrow's going to be like?' she thought.

"Well this is interesting the girls trying to remember who we are, I thought she would remember me but I guess she doesn't." a dark voice said. "Yes she should have recognized the laugh since she has heard it so many times." Said another dark voice. "Well we'll see what she thinks when she finds she's against a old friend." The first voice said in amusement. They two voices then started to laugh. "She will have to protect her new teammates and old village at the same time." They laughed.

The next morning the teams that had passed got there. 'hmm this is interesting that team from Rock got here before us.' Sasuke thought while Hitomi glared at the girls who were looking at _her _Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun why do we have to stand here and why are you letting all these girls stare at you like you were going to be theirs?" she questioned quietly. "Because they can do what ever they want." He replied to her she was about to screech that they could never look at him that way because he was hers when he looked at her. "I am not yours I am not going to go out with you and I am not going to let you get in my way of getting my revenge now stop annoying me and focus on what your trying to do get stronger and don't think about me." He hissed at her, "But Sasuke-kun how can you say such mean things to the girl that is letting you have her body to revive your clan?" she whispered in a seductive voice. "I am in no way attracted to a whore like you now stop bothering me so I can pass this test." He growled at her.

'You never change do you Sasuke?' Senji thought. 'But I guess that's good because you only focus on one thing killing Itachi-kun. AND AGAIN WHY AM I CALLING ITACHI…ITACHI-KUN?! I hate my life I always have to fall for Uchiha's am I cursed or something? Why me?' she thought, 'But anyway I'll never let you succeed with your plan _Sasuke Uchiha.'_ She thought bitterly.

The proctor then said the first round is Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kie. "Hmm good I want to see what the Uchiha survivor can do." Was all Kie said as he watched his teammates walk up to the platform around the arena. 'Now this will be interesting.' Senji and Kenji thought.

(Okay I'm not that good at fighting scenes so I'll just say who's fighting and who wins.)

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha, please take Kie to the infirmary please." The proctor said. "The next match is Hyuuga Hinabi vs. Kenji. Please come down here." "Winner: Kenji. Please take Miss Hyuuga to the infirmary." The proctor said.

Ten matches later:

Senji vs. Kabuki,

'That name it sounds so familiar but who could it be I can't remember. Could it be somebody from a long time ago?' Senji thought as she walked down to the arena. She smiled at her opponent. "Let's do this!" she shouted happily. The boy just glared at her. 'I know I have to make sure I lose but can't I just make this hard for her?' he thought. 'I guess I should just follow orders and lose like I suppose to.' He then got into a weak fighting stance that made Senji smirk. 'This guys a amateur.' She thought then she quickly attacked him taking him out in one hit. 'I knew he was weak but seriously he can't be that weak can he?' she thought. She then looked at the spot where her opponent lay knocked out and not getting up anytime soon. 'okay I'm mistaken a person can be that weak.' She thought again. And walked back to her teammates.

"That was so easy." She said to Kenji who nodded in agreement. 'It seems to easy.' They both thought. And then left to see how Kie was doing. When they got there they saw the medics were walking out of his room shaking their heads. "I don't think the poor guys going to live if he doesn't wake up soon." One whispered to the other before noticing the boys teammates and jumping in surprise. "We are so sorry but if your teammate doesn't wake up soon he may die." They said bowing their heads in pity. Kenji and Senji looked at each other and dashed into their teammates room. "Kie wake up please wake up." Senji cried. Kenji sighed at her and said quietly. "Just heal him already and make sure he doesn't die." She nodded and quickly healed him so he would live and then he jumped up. "WHAT! Where am I?" he shouted. "Kie your alive!" shouted a vary happy Senji.

"Huh what? Ugh I don't feel god." He said falling back on the bed. The medics then ran in. "I don't believe it how is he awake now the attacks he sustained should have had him out for a long time." One said the others nodded in agreement. "Kie I thought we had lost you!" Senji cried. Jumping on him hugging him the medic smiled and said I guess it's good he woke up it seems his teammate likes him." One giggled. The others just smiled. "oh what it would be like to be young again." One said, "They are not I love." They heard the other boy say. "They giggled. "Are you jealous?" the first medic asked. "Why would I be jealous she's my sister. They are only friends are parents died and he became like another brother to us along with are sensei they are the only family we have." He said looking at the medic who had sympathetic looks, "Oh we are so sorry we had no idea." They all said at the same time. He just nodded and watched as they left. Then Senji let go and looked at her 'brother'. She then looked at Kie and they all broke out laughing, except for Kenji who just chuckled.

A few days after Kie was aloud to leave the hospital and they he they went and found Gyro outside the hospital he smiled at them. "I see the two of you have passed, I will train with you Kenji. Senji I'm afraid you will have to train on your own." He said to her she nodded sadly and left to the training grounds to see if she could train with Ino who she knew would be there with her team.

When she got there she saw Ino training with Hinata and sighed.' Guess I can't train here and I don't think Team 7 would want me there to train with them. And I'm pretty sure the replacement for me doesn't want me there.' She thought. 'Why do I even have to train when I'm stronger then ever?' she then walked back to the room her teammates and she were staying in.

Well I'll can you guess who the evil person is? You can guess if you want so R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sakura Figures it Out!**

Okay on with the next chapter I don't own Naruto and R&R

Sakura had just woke up to the smell of what smelt like bacon and eggs. 'Huh who's cooking? Ugh I guess I better check it out before something bad happens.' She thought as she ran out of her room before quickly running back in. "Better change first." She said to herself and quickly changed into her normal attire, She wore a Black halter-top with a fish net arm warmer a blood red skirt, gray ninja boots, her black gloves, and her rock headband. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Pein, Itachi, and even Kisame cooking or at least trying to cook something. "Are you guys sure you know what your doing?" she asked them. They all jumped and quickly nodded their heads and then put the food on plates and then handed her one. She looked at them suspiciously, "What are you up to?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing. We just thought you should take a break from cooking for us all the time." Kisame said. The others nodded in agreement. "Fine I'll buy it but if I find out it's something different you're in for it." She said looking at them.

After finishing the actually good meal she went to work on cleaning while the others seemed to have disappeared into thin air. 'Man it's quiet in here. Wonder what they're planing.' She thought. **BANG!! **She jumped in surprise as Kisame came falling down the stairs holding what looked like a box full of 'books?' Sakura questioned in her mind as she watched him scramble up the stairs and then everything was quiet. 'Well that was strange but I guess they are all strange.' She thought. "HEY WE HEARD THAT!" she heard three voices in her head scream. "And what are you doing reading my mind?!" She shouted up the stairs, she heard them all run into a room and the door shut with a bang. "Well that was weird." She said to her self and then looked at her clothes. "Man I need to go shopping before the final rounds come up." She said to herself and went up to her room and got some money she had made Kakuzu gave her.

Meanwhile the guys were reading a few books on Konoha's history. "If we want to be able to get out of here quick if we get caught we have to know the best and fastest exits around here." Pein said seeing as Tsunade knew they were there he wasn't taking any chances on them getting caught. "Why don't we just ask Sakura?" Kisame asked. They slapped their foreheads. "Well I don't know I guess we could but we should then get more info on the people we will be fighting." Pein said. 'Man what was in that food it's made me go stupid.' He thought, 'Or I've just been away from Konan to long.' He smirked. 'Yea that's it I've been away from Konan-chan to long.' And they all got up to see if they could get any info on there opponents in the final rounds.

"Awesome these clothes stores are so sweet they are so much better then the ones at home!" Squealed a excited Senji, Ino just shook her head at the girls hyperness. "Are you sure they are better? I mean your kind of insulting your own village when you say that." She said to Senji, who suddenly stopped, "Oh I never knew that was an insult to my village. It's just are village doesn't have much of a variety of clothes for people since we have so little money." She whispered making fake tears slide down her face. "Oh I had no idea your village was so- Well actually the city has more of a variety. But we are never aloud to shop we are only able to get are missions and leave. And the only things we have time to buy is food and other things we need to survive." Senji cut her off, "Oh that's even sadder you have to come and convince your team to transfer here so you can do so much more you could probably buy the apartment you live in now and you and your team could live there." Ino said in a sympathetic voice.

"No no it's okay I could never leave my home village I would protect it with my life." Senji said. Ino suddenly stopped and looked at her. "You know that's what my best friend Sakura Haruno used to say." She said sadly, "But a prank Sasuke Uchiha played on her made her run away." She said. Senji stopped and looked at her. "Oh that's so sad why would he play such a trick on her?" she questioned. 'Like I want to know but I guess I should know so I have a reason for doing what I did.' She thought.

"Well he liked to play with her feelings and well I guess he thought she wouldn't do something so drastic so when he told her he loved her she started to cry and then said she loved him too. He then started to laugh and from what I heard he said "oh I fooled you good". And then she ran home crying. Me and the others tried to get her to come out of her house but she wouldn't listen we wanted to tell her to move on but I guess she did that night. But the thing is she didn't just move on she left the village and that was a few months ago and we haven't heard anything since then. We miss her so much I think even Sasuke wants her back. I heard him talking to himself about finding Sakura before he even thinks of going after his brother Itachi Uchiha." Ino said.

Senji was shocked, 'He wants me back before he kills his brother?' she questioned herself. 'Did I make the right choice about leaving? Oh I'm so confused now I'm starting to regret leaving.' She thought and then said, "Well you could see her again you never know." Ino looked at her. "I hope I do because when I do see her I'm going to give her a bone crushing hug she'll never forget and then I'll drag her back here with the others." Ino said tears starting to fall down her face.

"Well I better head back to my apartment. And cook the guys their lunch." She said and quickly left, "hmm? Hey what about shopping?" Ino shouted after her. "Oh I changed my mind bye Ino-chan." Senji shouted back and ran in the direction of the apartment before taking off toward the forest.

'That feeling of being watched is back again.' She thought as she sped up trying to lose the person that was watching her. 'It seems she has noticed she's being watched again. Time to speed up.' Thought the person who was following her. The person then sped up to catch up with Sakura. 'Stupid henge I need to get rid of it it's draining my chakera from having it on so long.' Sakura thought. 'I'll have to get rid of it.' She then released the henge and landed in the middle of a meadow.

"Okay who's there? I know your there so you better come out." She shouted glad they were a good distance away from Konoha. "Well it seems your getting tired of this little game." A dark voice said. "Sakura Sakura Sakura, shouldn't you know better then to show your fear?" the voice laughed she shuddered at the sound. 'That voice it sounds so familiar could it be?' she thought as she looked around the meadow and didn't see anybody but she could still hear the person moving around her but she couldn't pin point it. "Now what should we do with her?" the voice said. "Show yourself!" shouted Sakura. "Vary well." The voice said and she heard footsteps behind her.

"It can't be..." she whispered. The man laughed. "Yes my dear Sakura-chan it is me…"

Okay guessing time who do you think it is I just gave you a major clue that should help. So tell me who you think it is and I'll continue with this story. And I need at least 3 people to tell me who they think it is then I will update. So R&R!! and Learn the Evil Mans name!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**He's Alive… What we've been Found Out?!**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was at my friends' house for 2 nights. I don't own Naruto so R&R

"But how are you alive you snake?" Sakura hissed as she looked at Orochimaru. "It's quite simple really, I just faked my death so Sasuke would think he killed me." He replied. 'Gee Sasuke sure has to learn how to kill people for real I mean if he can't get rid of this pathetic snake then I guess I will have to get rid of him.' She said smirking sadistically. "Well then I guess I'll be the one to get rid of you." She said smirking at Orochimaru. "Like you could defeat me." He sneered at her. "Are you calling me weak you old snake?" Sakura questioned him. "What if I am what can you do about it?" he said to her, she smirked at him, "Oh I can do much more then you think." She said as she started to do handsigns. "I would go back to your teammates if I were you. It seems they have been found out." Orochimaru said smirking at her eyes widened. "You told the hokage you bastard!" she screeched as she took off toward the village.

She could feel her teammates running through it. She then started to make handsigns again and whispered. "Summoning no jutsu!" there was a giant puff of smoke and right by the gates of the village appeared a giant wolf appeared and howled. "Kikaru." Sakura said as she landed on the wolfs' head. "Yes Sakura-sama?" it replied to her she smiled. "We have to get to Kisame, Pein and Itachi-kun." She said to the wolf that chuckled when she heard her master call the boy Itachi-kun. "Falling for another Uchiha Sakura-sama?" the wolf questioned she smiled as she say her master blush furiously. "lets just go." She hissed at the wolf.

The wolf flew through the village watching for her masters new teammates she then saw Manda, Katsuya, and Gammabunta, appear. "Not good. Take down those summonings now Kikaru!" Sakura shouted at the wolf. "Yes ma'am." The wolf replied. She then ran toward the summonings taking them down as fast as she could so that her master got her teammates on her head.

"I never knew you could summon a wolf." Pein said as he watched all the summonings disappear. "There's a lot more I can do then this," she said to them. "Well lets get out of hear, seeing as Tsunade seems keen on not agreeing to the alliance I asked of her." He said to them they nodded. 'Well I don't feel anymore regret about leaving now. It's so much more exciting being a missing-nin.' Sakura thought to herself. "Oh right Orochimaru's alive." She said she noticed Pein tensed Itachi's eyes Sharingan started to spin and Kisame tightened his grip on his sword. "This isn't good we have to get back to base now." Pein said they nodded and Sakura's wolf flew out of Konoha ran toward their base. "I'll stop here, so you can walk the rest of the way." The wolf said lowering her head so they could clime off. They nodded and jumped off and ran toward the hideout.

"THEIR BACK! THEIR BACK!" screamed Tobi as he ran through the hideout. Everybody ran outside. "Pein!" Konan said as she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" he questioned as he saw Konan blush. "It seems she l has a crush on you Leader-sama." Sakura said smirking as Konan ran after her. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screeched at her. The others just shook their heads and listened as Pein informed them about Orochimaru being alive.

"This isn't good what are we going to do he will ruin all are plans." Kakuzu said to them they nodded. "Yea the bastard is going to ruin a fuckin plans." Hidan said. "Tobi think this is bad." Tobi said to them they all sweatdropped at him. 'He is ridiculous.' They all thought. Sakura then ran over "Why don't you let me go kill Orochimaru, he's overstayed his life." She said looking at them. they stared at her, "You know your right there, but we can't just send somebody to kill him we need a plan." Pein said to her. She just nodded her head in understanding, they then heard a growl coming from their stomachs. "Umm hehheh we haven't eaten since breakfast." Kakuzu said sheepishly. "Good. I'm hungry too." Sakura said. They then went into the kitchen and Sakura made them their food.

Okay I can't think of anything else for this chapter. So R&R and thanks for the nice reviews I have got through my story.

Katana


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Shopping and Love**

Hey peoples thanks for the awesome reviews. And I'm sorry if I update late some times I have a lot of stuff and with only like 2 and a half months of school and 6 more chapters for math I have a lot of homework so yea, I don't own Naruto and On with the story!

The next morning Sakura smelt something delicious, 'hmm what could it be? It smells so good.' She thought getting up and grabbing a black shirt and red shorts with a belt she then grabbed her ring and put it on and walked out of her room. "What is that smell?" she heard Konan say as she walked into the hallway walking into Sakura. "Oh hey Saku-chan do you know what's cooking?" she questioned. They then froze. "WAIT WHO'S COOKING?!" they shouted in horror, and ran as fast as they could to the kitchen when they opened the door they saw something that made their blood boil.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE KITCHEN?!" they screeched at the boys. "We were trying to make breakfast for all of us." Kisame said sheepishly. Konan and Sakura's eye's twitched. "You guys are so dead after breakfast." They growled. "Tobi think they are PMSing." He said to Itachi who was about to agree when pots and pans were thrown at them all. "Scratch that we will kill you all now!" They growled the guys ran out of the kitchen and then heard the door lock. "We just lost are breakfast didn't we?" Kisame said looking at the door before it opened showing a now clean kitchen and the table set. The boys looked at the girls sitting on the kitchen counter eating their own food. They then grabbed a plate and ate the food set out for them.

"Thanks… we're sorry we had made the kitchen such a mess." Kisame said. The girls didn't say anything just walked out of the kitchen and to Sakura's room. They then heard them talking about something. When they came out they looked like they were planing something. "For almost destroying the kitchen we are picking 2 of you to come with us to shop." Konan said all the guys paled. "Oh we choose Pein and Itachi so you others can relax." Sakura said. "But Kakuzu you have to give us your money or we'll make you come as well and you will have to try on the clothes we want." Konan added. "Here take it take it!" he said in horror of trying to picture them making him try on a dress for them.

They smiled and took his money and walked to the village that was close by. "Oh that's so cute!" Sakura said pointing at a black top with spaghetti straps. She then dragged Itachi in to the store and grabbed the top to try it on. 'This is so bor…' he never finished his thought because Sakura came out with the top and he couldn't stop staring at her. 'She looks hot. What the were did that come from?' he thought. 'Why is he staring at me?' Sakura thought. She then started to blush, as he didn't look away. 'I think I love her/him.' They both thought at the same time.

"Um Itachi do you um want to go somewhere else?" she questioned after she bought the top and a black skirt to go with it. Itachi shook his head then said, "Hmm? Oh sure where do you want to go?" Sakura smiled, "I think I want to go buy some more clothes you can come if you want." She said smiling at him. " I'll go with you." He said glaring at a few guys who were staring at her, they quickly backed off not wanting to get on his bad side.

**Meanwhile with Konan and Pein.**

"Umm Pein do you think this looks good on me?" Konan questioned Pein he looked at her she was wearing a gray top with one sleeve and a black skirt with a red chain around her waist. "No…" he said, Konan looked hurt until she heard Pein say. "It's not good on you it's Beautiful." He said. "T-t-thanks." She said stuttering he smirked at her. "Something wrong?" he questioned knowing exactly what was making her stutter and blush. "N-n-n-no I'm f-fine." She said trying to cover up her stuttering. "You know I can tell you like me." Pein said making her blush even more. "Come with me Konan-_chan_." He said to her she blushed even more but went with him.

"Here we are." He said as he sat down on a hill looking at the sunset. "It's so beautiful." She said, "I see something nicer." He said pulling her down beside him. He then leaned over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You know I think I feel the same way you do about me." He said to her. She blushed and said. "I love you Pein." "As do I." He said to her making her blush even more.

With Sakura and Itachi

"Itachi do you want to go get something to eat then head back to the hide out?" Sakura questioned. "Sure." He said looking at Sakura's clothes. She now had on a white sundress that had two red dragons going up the front and back then wrapping around her waist and stopping at her chest, she also had on Itachi's jacket that he had took with him. "You look beautiful." He said without even thinking. Sakura froze in shock then smiled at Itachi as she saw him blush as he realized he said it out loud. "Thank you Itachi-kun." She said and then grabbed them some food and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Once they were done they headed back to the base and saw Pein and Konan sitting on the hill kissing. "Well it looks like they finally got together." Sakura said, Itachi nodded. "I wonder…" Sakura never got to finish her sentence because Itachi had kissed her full on the lips. she then started to kiss him back but he pulled away. "You know you talk to much." Said to her. She glared at him as she blushed. "You suck." She said. Kisame then came up and said "What does he suck?" Sakura's face turned pure red. "YOU PERVERT!" she then punched him and he went flying into the trees around the base, Itachi just shook his head. 'Things never change.' He thought as he walked with Sakura into the base.

Pein and Konan just smiled as they saw the whole thing. "They are made for each other, don't you think Pein?" Konan asked him. "Yes they do, just think about it we might have little Uchiha baby's running around the base in a few years." He said making Konan laugh, "Don't let them hear you say that they might just kill you for it." She then dragged him into the base.

Okay hope you guys liked it and sorry for making a few of the character OC. I just couldn't help it I just had to put a romantic part in. R&R and again thank you all for the nice reviews!

Katana


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A New Teammate and Sasuke?**

Okay well I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Naruto so R&R.

"Saaakkkuuurrraaaa. Time to get up!" Sakura heard Konan's voice. "Hmm? Ugh I don't want to get up Konan can't I sleep in for a little longer?" she questioned knowing Konan was in her room. "Sorry Sakura but Pein-kun wants to see you." She said. "Ugh fine I'll get up. Tell your Pein-kun to hold on a minute while I get dressed." Sakura said sleepily. "Okay fine." Konan said as she went out to tell Pein.

"Ugh I wish I could stay asleep." Sakura mumbled to herself, as she got dressed in a black kimono with red flames going up the back. " I love this kimono it's loose enough I can fight in it and can wear it as dress clothes to." She said to herself. She then left her room and went to Pein's office.

**knock knock **

"You may enter." She heard Pein's voice say, "You wanted to see me leader-sama?" Sakura said to Pein. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Yes I have a new member that will be your teammate." He said to her. "Really? What's his name?" she questioned looking at him. "You may come in now." He said not answering her. Sakura turned around, "Hi I'm Locari." A boy said looking at her. He smiled, "Are you going to be my teammate?" he asked looking at Pein. He nodded. "Sakura since you have a partner now you will have to be in the same room." He said to Sakura. "WHAT THERE IS NO WAY I'M SHARING MY ROOM!" Sakura shouted in anger. "You will share a room but it'll be separated by a wall that will have a door and you can lock it." Pein said looking at Sakura, "Fine but if he gets in my room I'll kill him." She hissed.

She then dragged her new teammate to the room that now had a wall that separated the room in half she then went into her side of the room and changed the walls to the way she liked them. She then heard a knock on the door she opened the door only to be pushed backward and pinned to the wall. "You're coming back to Konoha with me Sakura." Her new teammate said looking at her, "Sasuke what how did you get here?" Sakura said in a dazed voice. "Easy I followed you." He replied. He then did handsigns and placed his hand on her forehead and sealed all her memories of ever being in the Akatsuki. Sakura then fell to the ground unconscious. Sasuke then picked her up and ran out of the base back to Konoha.

The other members heard the bang of somebody being hit into a wall and ran to Sakura's room only to find she was gone and all her Akatsuki clothes were on the bed. " What happened in here?" Kisame said. "Sasuke." Itachi growled. They all looked at him. "Are you sure?" Pein asked. "Definitely he must of followed us here and got in as that new member." Itachi said to the others they all nodded. "We have to get her back." Konan said. The others nodded in agreement, "But how they will make sure she doesn't remember anything they will most likely put a seal none of us can break on her." Kakuzu said. "Well the fuckin son of a Bitch Bastards can try but we will get Sakura back." Hidan said. They all looked at him, "Wow Hidan never thought you would want Sakura back." Kisame said looking at Hidan. "Well those bastards are going to feel the wrath of the whole Akatsuki and plus I can't wait to kill a few of them they have caused us so much trouble now lets go." He replied.

"Right." The others said all going to their rooms and grabbing the weapons they were going to need. (All which were their strongest and biggest of all. lol.) "Let's go." Pein said as they all left toward Konoha. 'They are going to pay.' They all thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Back in Konoha and A Strange Feeling**

Okay sorry for not updating for a little while but I was having a sleepover with my friend, and then I didn't have enough time to go on the computer. So on with the story and I don't own Naruto!

'Ugh where am I?' Sakura thought as she woke up she looked around to see she was in the hospital. "Why am I in the hospital?" she asked to nobody in particular. "You're here because we found you in the forest unconscious and we had to bring you here." A voice from the door said. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi standing in the doorway. " Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi! What are you doing in here?" Sakura questioned looking at them. "We came to visit you since you are our teammate." Kakashi said smiling through his mask. "Yea Sakura-chan we thought we should come check on you since we found you a few days ago in the forest." Naruto said smiling his cheesy smile. "Oh well then come in." Sakura said happily. 'Why does it feel so strange to be talking to them?' she thought. 'Did something happen that I can't remember?' she thought. "Hey Sakura-chan when your out of the hospital do you want to go eat some Ramen with me?" Naruto asked. "Umm, no thanks Naruto why don't you ask Hinata." Sakura suggested. "Umm ok… But why would I do that?" he asked dumbly. "Maybe because she likes you dope." Sasuke said to so called idiot.

"What really? She likes me?" Naruto said in amazement, "Yes Naruto she has liked you since we were in the academy but you were to much of a Baka to notice." Sakura said to him. 'Man why do I feel so strange telling him this and why do I feel like I want to destroy their lives for something they did to me? Why can't I remember?' She thought. "Hey Sakura you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked. "Huh… Oh yea I'm ok Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied. "I was just thinking about something." Sakura admitted to them. "Oh well then I guess we'll see you later." Kakashi said leaving but stopped when he noticed Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot. "You coming Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked also noticing Sasuke hadn't moved. "I'll meet you guys at the training grounds later I'm going to talk to Sakura for a little while." He said to them, they nodded and left.

"What do you want to talk to me about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad your okay Sakura-_chan_." He said looking at her as she blushed. "Thank you for worrying about me Sasuke-kun." She said blushing even more. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said before he disappeared to the training grounds where he met up with Naruto and Kakashi. "She doesn't remember a thing but we better hope the Akatsuki doesn't show up anytime soon or they might be able to break it." He said. "Yea we don't want _that."_ Said Kakashi, "Yea we need her to heal us and be on mission's with us or we won't have a medic and why was she with the Akatsuki anyway, they are practically dead already so why do they even try?" Naruto said unaware that Kakashi was glaring at him.

"Okay let's go home since we're done now." Said Naruto and he ran off to get Hinata so they could have ramen together. "Hn see you later Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said to Kakashi and headed home. Once he was out of ear shot Kakashi laughed, "That bastard is going to die one hell of a painful fuckin death." He said and turned into Hidan. "Okay guys I think we're clear." He said into his mouth piece and 7 puffs of smoke later the rest of the Akatsuki stood there and a tied up Kakashi and Naruto. "Man you two were idiot's thinking you could get away from us." Konan said to Kakashi who just glared at her. "I guess they had their guard down since they were in their own village." Pein said looking at Naruto. "These people are so stupid." Kisame said smirking showing his pointy teeth. "Where is Itachi?" Kakashi said noticing Itachi was nowhere to be scene, "Oh you'll find out soon Kakashi but in the mean tie I'm afraid we're going to have to put you in a little cell. Zetsu why don't you show them your grass prison oh and make it somewhere where nobody will find them." Pein said to Zetsu. "Sure thing." He said and he did some handsigns and he disappeared along with Kakashi and Naruto.

Itachi stood in the shadows of Sakura's room as he watched her sleep. He then walked over to her making sure nobody would sense him. "Sakura." He whispered she turned to look at him, her eyes widened. "U-uchiha Ita-Itachi." She said in horror she was about to scream but he cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. "No don't scream my little cherry blossom." He said quietly and to her surprise in a gentle voice. "W-w-what do you w-w-want with me?" she questioned trying not to scream, "This." He said and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened. 'Why is he kissing me? And why does it feel so right?' she thought in horror. Itachi then pulled away and looked at her. He did some handsigns so nobody could hear from the outside. "AHHH!!" screamed Sakura clutching her head. **(If you** **thought something else you are a pervert.) **Itachi cringed at the pitch of her voice but he kept watching her. "Sakura…" Itachi said quietly. "I-I-Itachi?" she said quietly. "Yes Sakura it's me." He said watching as her eyes opened. "What why are we in Konoha?" she questioned looking at Itachi. "Sasuke erased your memory of being in Akatsuki and was going to take you for himself but we got here before he could start his plan." Itachi said to her. "Oh well can we go home now?" she asked. "No we need you to pretend that you still don't remember anything about being part of Akatsuki." Itachi said to her. "But why?" she questioned again. "We need some more information on Konoha and some of it's weak points and if they think you don't have your memory you can just get the information without being caught." Itachi said to her. "Fine I'll do it but on one condition." She said smirking at him. "And what would that be?" Itachi asked. "I can kill Orochimaru and Sasuke after this missions done." She said to him. "I will ask Pein but if he say you can't kill Sasuke but you can still kill Orochigaylord (sorry fans of Orochimaru I just had to call him that.) would that be okay?" he asked her. "Fine with me!" she said excitedly. "Well than I guess I better leave but one other thing you have to act like you love Sasuke still." He said to her. "GRRR… Fine I'll try my best." She said. "Good." He said before kissing her again. "And what was that for?" she asked, but Itachi was already gone. **Sigh** "I will never understand him." She said to her self, "But I guess that's why I love him." She added. Then she undid the seal and lay back down on the bed. 'This is going to be a long mission.' She thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter that's all I can think of for it so yea.

Oh yea I will be making another story but it will be around like are time and will be about racehorses too seeing as I love horses and it will be a Naruto fan fic as well but tell me what couple I should have in it.

**Saku x Naru**

**Saku x Ita**

**Saku x Sasu**

**Saku x Kaka**

**Saku x Dei**

**Hina x Naru**

**Hina x Dei**

**Hina x Sasu**

**Hina x Ita**

And that's all the couples I can think of at the moment but you can tell me which couple you would like in my new story which won't be on there until this story is done.

Katana


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Now This is Getting Interesting **

Okay I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I have had so much work and I was at my friends house all weekend so don't be mad at me I would have updated yesterday but my friend wanted me to stay another night… Really Sorry ill try to update a lot this week.

'Hmm wha? What's that noise is somebody here?' Sakura thought as she started to open her eyes, "Shut up Naruto she's trying to sleep!!" a girls voice said, 'Is that Ino-pig?' Sakura questioned, "Sorry… but still why isn't she awake yet it's like 2 in the afternoon?" Naruto's voice said. "WHAT?!" Sakura shouted shooting up out of the bed. "Oh afternoon Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily, "What time did you say it was?" Sakura asked sheepishly. "Umm 2:00 in the afternoon…" Sakura stared at him. "… WHAT AHHH I HAVE TO GET WORKING!" Sakura shouted panicking. "Forehead calm down Tsunade is giving you a day off since you just got back from your mission… You probably don't remember you hit your head hard." Ino said to her, "Oh okay… Well can I leave the hospital yet?" she asked looking at them, "Yea granny said you could leave once you woke up so lets go and get some RAMEN!" Naruto said excitedly. "No thanks Naruto but I'm not that hungry and I want to go home and get some new clothes maybe do a lot of shopping with my best friend?" Sakura said looking at Ino. "YES! LET'S GO LETS GO!" Ino shouted and dragged Sakura to the desk to check out of the hospital.

"Hey Ino lets go in that shop." Sakura said pointing to a small clothing shop with kimonos in the window. "Okay they look like they are good enough to fight in too so come on!" Ino dragged Sakura into the little shop and they began to search for some good kimonos they could wear for show and ones they could fight in. "Hey Ino this how do I look?" Sakura asked wearing a Black kimono with a red and white wolf going up the back then a gray obi. "Wow you look so good, did you find anything else?" Ino asked. "Yea I'll go change into it." Sakura then disappeared into the change rooms and came out again in a white kimono with cherry blossoms on it and made it look like the wind was blowing them around her, she then had a light pink obi. "Awesome you look so cute and hot at the same time, Sasuke will be head over heels for you." Ino said giggling. Sakura's face went blank. "I don't like Sasuke… he played that mean trick on me so I will never like him again." I may call him Sasuke-kun still but that doesn't mean I like him." Sakura stated making Ino stop giggling and stare at her in shock. "OMG YOU DON'T LIKE SASUKE ANYMORE THAT'S SO GREAT I THOUGHT THAT HIT TO THE HEAD WOULD MAKE YOU FORGET IT I'M SO GLAD YOU REMEMBER!" Ino shouted. Sakura smiled, "no amount of hits to the head I get I will never like him again." Sakura said happily and then walked over to the desk to buy the clothes.

"Hey Ino did you find anything you liked?" Sakura asked, as she was about to leave the shop with her friend. "No I wouldn't find one that would look good on me." Ino said sadly. "Don't worry we still have a while until the stores close to find you something awesome to fight in and something to make you look cute too." Sakura said smiling at her. 'I guess I'm glad I'm doing this mission it means I can hang out with Ino for a while before I have to leave.' Sakura thought. "Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA!!" Ino shouted in said girls' ear. "AHHH… Ino I was just thinking did you have to yell in my ear?" Sakura said holding her poor ear that got shouted in by Ino. "Oh sorry but I was talking to you and you weren't listening and… OMG shika-kun's coming this way hide me!" Ino said in panic. "Hmm?? Oh so that's who you like…" Sakura said looking at Shikamaru as he walked passed them. "Hey Shika Ino wants to talk to you." Sakura said as he walked by. "How troublesome… What do you want Ino?" he asked as he walked over to them. "Oh um I uh um wanted to ask if you um wanted to uh… nev…" She never got to finish her sentence because Sakura had pushed her into Shikamaru and made them end up kissing. 'Wow they aren't stopping maybe I should leave them alone before they go into full make-out mode.' Sakura thought walking away from them.

'Hmm maybe I'll go train.' Sakura thought walking to the training grounds only to see Naruto and Kakashi standing there. 'What I thought Naruto went to eat Ramen.' Sakura thought walking toward them. "Hey Naruto, Kakashi what are you doing here? And I thought you were going to get some Ramen Naruto." She said walking up to them. "Gee your Fuckin stupid to not be able to fuckin see through the henges." 'Kakashi' said. "… Hidan?" Sakura asked looking at him then to Naruto. "Yea you should of seen through it. Un." 'Naruto' Said. "Dei?" Sakura asked looking at them. "Why are you in the henges of my teammates?" she asked looking at them. "It was the only way to find out the Uchiha's plan about what he was going to do to you oh and if you look behind you will find somebody there. Un." Deidara said. Sakura turned around only to be crushed in a hug by.. "Kisame?" Sakura questioned surprised he was hugging her. "Hmm? Oh sorry I just missed you." He said setting down, she was then hit to the ground by Tobi who hugged her till she couldn't breath. "Saku-chan Tobi is so happy to see you Tobi thought he would never see you again." He said happily. "u-u-um Tobi I-I c-c-c-can't breath." Sakura choked out Tobi quickly let her go. "Tobi sorry Tobi didn't mean to." He said, she smiled, "It's okay." She looked around. "Hey where's Itachi, and the others?" she asked looking at them, "The others are looking around Konoha in there disguises and Itachi is right behind you." Kisame said. Sakura spun around only to see Itachi standing there. "Itachi-kun!" she said jumping on him the others just turned and changed into they're disguises and left. "I missed you Ita-kun." Sakura said kissing Itachi on the lips. "I missed you to my cherry blossom." He said kissing her back.

"Now you should go and train or your teammates might think you are weak." Itachi said breaking the kiss. "Fine I will just promise me I can finish this mission soon." She said as she let go of him. "This mission will be over when the Akatsuki attacks which will be in a few days." He replied. "Fine but it better be soon I'm really board here." Sakura said to him, he just nodded, "I'll see you later Sa-ku-ra." He said. "And I'll see you later Ita-chi." Sakura said and they both disappeared to get ready for the fight to come.

Okay that's all for now because my hand is really sore. I'll try to update as much as I can soon so R&R

Oh and I guess the pairings so far that some people want in my new story is

Saku x Ita

Saku x Sasori

Saku x Gaa

Hina x Naru

Neji x Ten

And those are the ones to choose from for Sakura… Katana


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Training With Sasuke**

Okay… I just got home so this is one of the things that is on the top of my lists of what I have to do… Okay now on with the story… R&R!!

**RING RING RING! **

"AHHHH!!" Sakura screamed jumping out of bed, she glared at her alarm clock. "Man why did I have it set so loud and it was beside my ear…" Sakura said holding her ear for a few seconds before she decided to get dressed. "What to wear what to wear… So many things to choose from." She said to herself. "Oh! I know I'll wear this." She said pulling out a black halter top, pair of light gray shorts, and a Blue Skirt. "Man I think I'll do some training today but who to ask to train with me…" she said.

**Knock knock**

"Hmm? Who could it be?" she asked herself walking down stairs to her door. When she opened the door she was surprised to find herself facing Sasuke. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him. "I wanted to see if you would want to train with me." He muttered not looking happy about what he was doing. "Why would you want to train with me?" Sakura questioned looking suspiciously at him, "Naruto can't because he's going on a mission along with Kakashi so you're the only one left to ask." He said glaring at nothing in particular. "Oh… Okay I guess I'll train with you I have nothing better to do." Sakura replied. 'Oh this is going to be good I can beat him to a bloody pulp for that fuckin trick he played on me… OMG I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE HIDAN!! This is bad vary bad, I don't want to start swearing like that baka.' Sakura thought horrified. "Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura's horrified expression. "Oh I'm fine I just thought of something horrifying." Sakura lied. "Um okay then lets go then." Sasuke said in a board tone.

'Man she's still annoying as hell… well at least she's not with my bastard of a brother Itachi.' Sasuke thought. 'Man he's still a huge bastard that I remember.' Sakura thought. "Okay let's go Sasuke I want to see if I can beat you!" Shouted Sakura. "Tch. Like a weakling like you could beat me." Sasuke sneered. "WHY YOU LITTLE SELF CENTERED BASTARD I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke. "Hn, yea right you won't even touch me." He sneered again. "Oh yea well let's go to the training grounds and I'll show you how wrong you are." Sakura hissed at him. 'Heh heh this is fun she'll never touch me.' Sasuke thought as he watched her storm off toward the training grounds.

Once they got there Sakura walked to one side of the training grounds and Sasuke went to the other. "Let's do this." Sakura hissed, "Hn." Sasuke said and disappeared. 'Nice try Uchiha but that's not going to work I've trained with Itachi for weeks and I'm not going to fall for that.' Sakura thought and jumped in the air, dodging Sasuke who had just appeared behind right where she had been standing minutes before. 'How'd she know where I would appear?' Sasuke thought, "SAKURA BLIZZARD!" Sakura shouted throwing as many kuni as she could. "Like I said I'll beat you into a bloody pulp." Sakura said as she landed. She looked back and saw Sasuke was gone. 'Dammit!' she thought. 'Where is he where is he? Up, left, right? DOWN!' Sakura thought and she punched the ground as hard as she could. **BOOM! **The ground exploded and Sasuke was sent flying in the air. 'When did she learn to do that?' Sasuke thought.

"If you didn't know Sasuke I was trained by Tsunade for the 3 years that you were gone and I can do a lot more then just destroy the ground I can do this as well." Sakura hissed. 'What the?' Sakura started to do handsigns so fast even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't see what jutsu she was going to use. "Thanks to my excellent chakera control I am able to use many jutsu you and Naruto are so I created my own jutsu from both your attacks." Sakura said. **Crack chirp crack chirp** "It's simple really I just combined the Chidori and Rasengan to create a attack stronger then anyone." Sakura stated as the chakera orbs formed in her hand. "But I don't have a name for it. Oh and an other thing nobody can copy it." Sakura said smirking at him. "Now it's time I beat you to a bloody pulp Sasuke-_kun."_ Sakura said in a dark voice. She then smashed her hand into the ground and watched as Sasuke was hit by the giant attack. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice screeched, Sakura spun around just as her attack finished attacking Sasuke. "Tsunade-shisou, me and Sasuke were training and he said I was no good and couldn't even touch him so I showed him my new attack." Sakura said looking at Tsunade, not even caring that she could have killed Sasuke. 'he deserved it since he called us weak.' Sakura thought as she walked past Tsunade and other nin who were taking Sasuke to the hospital to treat him.

Okay that's all I can think of for now and I just love hurting Sasuke for what he did… lol… hope you liked this chapter I'll update as soon as I can.

And the couples for my new story is officially

Saku x Ita

Naru x Hina

Neji x Ten

And that's all the couples I can think of at the moment that will be in my new story.

Katana


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Attack part 1**

Really sorry for not updating in a while I have had a lot of work to do and I haven't had enough time to do any updating I'm trying to update my Call Me Kitsune Sakura fic too so I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Now on with the story and I don't own Naruto.

"Sakura what were you thinking you beat your own teammate into a bloody pulp! Were you trying to kill him?!" Tsunade screeched at her. "He called me weak and I wanted to prove that I was stronger then him." Sakura stated simply to her. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY HE IS ONE OF ARE BEST NINJA IN THIS VILLAGE! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO PROVE YOU WERE STRONGER THEN HIM WHEN AN ATTACK FROM THE AKATSUKI COULD HAPPEN AT ANY TIME!" Tsunade shouted, "Wha? What do you mean the Akatsuki could attack any time??" Sakura questioned horrified. "Umm I uh forget that I said that Sakura you should go rest you will be working an extra shift at the hospital as a punishment for what you did to Sasuke." Tsunade said glaring at her. "Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura said walking out of the room.

'What idiots they don't know that the attack will begin sooner than they think.' Sakura thought smirking to herself. "Hey Sakura-chan!" a voice shouted. "Huh? 'Naruto' I thought you were gone on a mission." Sakura said looking at him. "Oh we finished it early so we have to report back to granny." He said smirking at her. "Hidan you better not give us away with the attack going to happen in a few hours." Sakura hissed quietly at him. "Don't worry Sak we won't." he whispered back, "We?" Sakura asked looking around for somebody else only to see 'Kakashi walking toward them. "Kakashi! You were on the mission too?" She asked smirking at him. "Yea. It was quite easy." He said. "Well see you later guys." Sakura said leaving to get ready for the attack to start.

Once she got home she found a happy looking Kisame looking at her. "What? Why are you smiling like that?" Sakura asked. "Oh it's just I had to tell you that the attack is going to start in 3 hours Pein wanted a few of us to start from the inside. So you, me, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan will start from the inside Pein and the others will attack from the outside with the army Pein has managed to make out of a lot of other S-class criminals." He said smiling happily at her. "That still doesn't explain why your smiling like you are." Sakura said taking a few steps away from him. "Oh its just I know something you don't know." He said happily. "You'll find out after this fight though." He said to stop Sakura from asking more questions. "What? Tell me please Kisame." She asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes, "Sorry kid but it would ruin the surprise and I wouldn't want that." Kisame said, "Now lets get ready the others will be here in a few seconds." Just as he had said that there were three puffs of smoke a they're stood Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. "Hey guys long time no see." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara said hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much, especially you're cooking." He said enthusiastically. "I missed you to Dei." Sakura said hugging him back. "And put me down it's getting hard to breath." She gasped out. "Oh sorry Saku-chan." He said. "Now lets get ready for this attack." Sakura said. "First off we should buy new weapons." Sakura said they all nodded and henged themselves to look like: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato. Since Yamato and Sai were also caught in Zetsu's cage thing somewhere out in the forest they had a good disguise. "Okay guys lets go." Sakura said and they walked out of Sakura's apartment.

Once they were at the weapon shop Sakura started looking at swords and other thing along with Hidan who was looking for something really sharp to go along with his scythe. "Man they have such a variety of weapons here I can't choose which one to get." Sakura said. She then looked over to where the others were Sasori was looking at senbons and other small weapons he could attach to his puppets. Kisame was looking at some huge swords they had on the back shelves and Deidara was looking at some explosive tags that he could put into his clay. "Maybe I should get a big sword." Sakura said eyeing one that had a wolf engraved in it. She then walked over to Kisame, "Can you hand me that sword that has a wolf engraved in it?" she asked him, "Sure Sakura." He said and handed it to her she held it up to examine the carved wolf on it. "I'll take it now I need a few more explosive tags for my jutsu." She said wandering over to Deidara. She looked at one of the explosive tags he was looking at. "Not those ones they are really weak." Sakura whispered to him, he nodded and grabbed some ANBU ones. "Those should be really strong. Give me some." Sakura said, Deidara nodded and handed some to her she smiled and walked over to the clerk "I'll take all this." She said smiling at him he nodded.

Once they had all got what they wanted and it was paid for they all walked to Sakura's house to get ready for the battle that would start once Pein gave them the signal. "We should spread out around the village so we can all attack from different places." Sasori said they nodded and disappeared to different sides of the village.

"Sakura you ready?" she heard a voice in her mind say. "Yea all of us should be ready." She thought knowing the voice was Pein. "Okay then watch for the signal." His voice then faded away. 'I wonder what the surprise is." Sakura thought just as she heard a giant explosion go off. "Sounds like they blew a hole in the wall." Sakura said to herself and moved quickly into the village.

Inside the village she could hear people screaming and she smiled. 'Perfect time to kill.' She thought attacking a random Ninja that was heading toward the gates to try and help block the enemy that was flooding in. "Sakura?" she heard Ino's voice say. She laughed, "Well, well, well if it isn't Little Ino." She laughed again turning toward her she smiled, "This pathetic village is going to fall now let me show you what real power is." And she attacked Ino. "Why, why are you doing this?" Ino cried as she dodged Sakura's fist. "Because this village is pathetic and weak. Just like you." Sakura said she watched as Ino's face changed from hurt to anger, "Why, WHY ARE YOU HELPING THE AKATSUKI?!" She screamed as she attacked Sakura with her strongest jutsu. Sakura just brushed the attack off like it was nothing. "Because they are strong and they actually care for me unlike this village, have you ever felt what it's like to be free of everybody giving you orders?" Sakura asked as she punched Ino in the jaw hearing a sickening crack. Ino held her jaw, "You have never felt it have you Ino?" Sakura said looking her in the eye, "And you never will because you are to blind to see that they are just using you once your hurt bad enough that you can't fight they will just toss you aside like you were trash and then they will forget about you." Sakura said as she punched her again sending her flying into a wall knocking her out. Sakura then walked away to find some more people to beat into a bloody pulp killing all the people who dared get in her way.

And that's it for this chapter and if you don't like it don't be mean I'm not that good a fighting scenes so yea R&R till next time bye. Oh and Itachi thanks you all for your nice review's on my other chapters!

Katana


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Attack part 2**

Okay… I decided to update since I've had so many awesome reviews… so hope you like this story so… On with the story! Don't own Naruto and R&R

"Sakura you there?" Sakura heard a voice say in her mind. "Yea what is it?" she asked dodging a kuni and killing the person who threw it with her own. "Man these guys are weak." She said to Kisame who was the one talking to her. "Well it appears Suna has arrived." He said in a grim tone. "How many people does Suna have here?" Sakura asked, "Many including the Kazekage." Pein's voice said entering the conversation, "Well take them out so we can get this over with." Sakura hissed as she killed 10 more chunin. "We are trying Sakura but they have a army as well we will have to regroup in a few hours if they keep getting more reinforcements." Pein said. "We should regroup now leave a few of your clones to fight." Pein said. "Hai!" he heard all the members of Akatsuki say in his mind.

Once they regrouped Sakura looked at everyone her gaze then landed on Tobi. "Tobi I think you should fight how you would if you weren't pretending to be somebody your 'not'." Sakura said smirking as she saw everyone look confused. "Fine, fine." He said and pulled his mask off and he changed to his real form. "We should have more luck with you being you Madara." Sakura said smiling as she saw everybody's eyes widen. "You were Madara Uchiha and we never knew?!" they all shouted looking a little frightened. "We are sorry for being so mean to you!" they all said looking horrified that they had insulted Madara Uchiha so many times. "Don't be scared he won't hurt you he had to act that way since he's suppose to be dead anyway." Sakura said and laughed as she watched them sigh in relief. "Now what are we going to do that might of made are chances a little better but we still don't have that much of a chance still we are outnumbered by like 1000." Deidara said looking at them. "I could summon all of the summoning I have which if I remember right is…" Sakura said looking like she was thinking about something. "How many summonings could you know?" Pein asked looking at Sakura with a curious expression. "Umm… Oh right I have 10 different summonings if I don't count my wolf summons pup's and Katsuya." Sakura said. "How many pup's does your wolf have?" Sasori asked, Sakura smirked. "She has 10. And they are all grown up." Sakura said. "Well then lets get back there and destroy Konoha!" Kisame said. They nodded and disappeared.

Once back Sakura went looking for one of her other 'friends', "Where could one of them be?" Sakura said to herself. Just then a kuni went flying past her ear. "Sakura what are you doing helping the Akatsuki?!" Temari's voice shouted. "HEH, HEH, HEH I'm helping them because they actually can see that I'm worth something." Sakura said turning to face Temari. "What we all know your worth something?" Temari said glaring at Sakura. "Really? Well I guess it's a little late to say that because I have already found that I like it a lot to be on there side I'm free for the first time and I'm not used as a tool I get a choice weather if I want to do something." Sakura said smiling evilly at her. "It still doesn't explain why you would do this!" Temari cried pulling out her fan. "To slow." Was all she heard Sakura say before she was sent flying into 3 trees. "You won't beat me I'll destroy Konoha." Sakura said, as she hit Temari again hearing a crack coming from Temari's arms as she stepped on one with a chakera filled foot. "I won't let this village burden anybody again we may not kill everybody but we will make a point don't mess with the Akatsuki or you will be dead." Sakura hissed as she pulled Temari's arms out of their sockets hearing Temari scream in agony. "Goodbye Temari." Sakura said as she left Temari to cry.

Sakura walked through the village deciding to destroy a few houses along the way as well as killing many. "Sakura." She heard three voices say. "I see you got away from Zetsu Kakashi, Naruto." Sakura said as she Turned to face the remaining members of Team 7. "Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at her with a hurt look. "Why what Naruto?" Sakura asked looking innocent. "You know damn well what." Sasuke hissed at her as he took his sword out of it sheath. "why Sasuke I thought you would be trying to kill Itachi." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice. "Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he was about to charge at Sakura only for Kakashi to hold him back. "It's what she wants don't let her get to you!" He said glaring at her. "I thought I taut you better Sakura." Kakashi said, "HAHAHA YOU?! YOU NEVER TAUT ME ANYTHING KAKASHI YOU ALWAYS TRAINED SASUKE OR NARUTO NEVER ME." Sakura laughed loudly. "You think I would always stay in your shadow's? Theirs no way I would do that I left because you were always mean to me always protecting me when I could fight for my self and you knew I could fight and yet you shadowed me. Who did the people talk about when they thought of team 7?" Sakura hissed at them, her gaze going to Naruto. "Kakashi, Sasuke and me." Naruto said suddenly, feeling a little scared at the aura coming off of Sakura. "Yes Naruto they only thought of you as Team 7 never me... What would you do if your teammates were being talked about and made it look like you weren't even part of the team?" Sakura hissed at them walking around them like a wolf to it's prey. They gulped "We might leave." They answered at the same time. "Exactly and now it's to late to take back what you've done because I'm going to kill you all." Sakura said going into a fighting stance, team 7 doing the same. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Sakura shouted and 20 puffs of smoke appeared al over the village. "Konoha goes down NOW!" Sakura shouted as she stood on her wolfs head as she glared down at team 7. "Let the final Fight begin." Sakura said.

And that's it for this chapter hoped you liked it… I'll update as soon as I can and this story will soon be coming to a end probably only 2-3 more chapters more and this story will be over… R&R! Katana


	19. Chapter 19 Final Chapter

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The Attack End And A Surprise Revealed **

Sorry for not updating but I can mostly only update on Sunday's because I usually have something planed on Friday or Saturday. So I will update on Sunday's when I get the chance and Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I'm glad you have liked my story so much and now on with the story! R&R and I don't own Naruto

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sakura attacked Kakashi first, 'I'll take out Kakashi first so it's only me against Sasuke and Naruto.' Sakura thought as she sent many powerful attacks at Kakashi as he tried to dodge but the last one was a direct hit. "HAHAHA GOODBYE KAKASHI!" Sakura shouted as her wolf slammed it's tail into him sending him flying through three houses knocking him out. "Now for you two." Sakura said turning toward Sasuke and Naruto. "Sakura!! I'll kill you for hurting Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted running at Sakura in a blind rage. "Sakura raised her hand and hit him 10 times in vital spots and then threw him to the ground. "Pathetic Naruto." Sakura said as she turned away from his limp form.

'Why? Why is Sakura doing this?' were Naruto's last thoughts before he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. "Sasuke let's make this interesting." Sakura said as she walked toward him. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked watching her to make sure she didn't use any jutsus. "Well if you win I'll tell you where every Akatsuki hideout is and if I win you get to watch Konoha fall right before your eyes like your family when Itachi killed them." Sakura hissed suddenly behind him. "Like you'll win against me that last time you were lucky." Sasuke spat out as he jumped away from her. "Really? I could of sworn you were the one that could hardly hit me when I hit you with every attack I used on you." Sakura said to him smirking as she saw him glare at her. "Let's do this!!" Sasuke shouted. "Fine with me _LOSER_." Sakura said smirking at his reaction.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he got into hand to hand combat with Sakura. "Really now Sa-su-ke?" Sakura said sounding out the syllables in his name. "Yes Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said copying what she had done. He jumped away and threw Kuni at her. "Like that will work." Sakura said jumping back. But she froze when she found herself up against a tree. "What when did…?" she never finished her sentence because she felt wires wrap around her. 'Oh no I'm, I'm going to die.' Sakura thought in horror as she saw Sasuke do the handsigns for his Fireball jutsu. She closed her eyes waiting for the fire to hit. But her eyes snapped open when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "You ok Sakura-chan?" she heard a familiar voice say. "Itachi?" Sakura whispered as she looked up into Itachi's eye. "I-I-I thought I was going to die." Sakura said as she hugged him tightly. " I would never let you die especially if the person who was going to kill you was Sasuke." He whispered into her ear.

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke's voice broke through their embrace. They turned and saw Sasuke glaring at them Itachi smirked, "Foolish little brother do you know what you have missed?" Itachi questioned him, Sasuke looked at Itachi confused. "What do you mean I haven't missed anything." Sasuke said. "Oh you've missed something Sasuke." Itachi said as he slammed his mouth down onto Sakura's. She gasped in surprise giving Itachi entrance into her mouth. Sasuke stood there frozen at what he was seeing. "Y-Y-Y-YOU BASTARD SHE'S MINE!!" Sasuke screamed and ran at them only to find himself face to face with the Mangekyo Sharingan. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Sasuke as he fell into the land of the mangekyo. "no please no." Sasuke said as he say everything changing into something he thought happened years ago but it was different it was of his past with Team 7 and all the things he did to Sakura and Naruto. He saw everything when Sakura left. "I HATE YOU SASUKE!" was one of the things Sakura shouted before she left the village. "No please stop it Itachi please don't make me see this." He cried Sasuke actually cried. "You deserve to see this Sasuke you're the one who made her do all these things." Itachi's voice echoed through his mind. "And you paid for it by losing something else important to you. The one you loved but I guess that's the upside for me if you hadn't played that trick on her you would actually of gotten to be with her but now she's mine and you know what she's happy without you." Itachi's voice hissed in his mind. "Please make it stop let it be a dream!" Sasuke screamed as he fell to his knees and cried for the first time in years. And then everything went black.

"Let's go Itachi." Sakura whispered as they moved away from Sasuke's limp body. "Did you kill him?" she asked as they walked through the broken village. "No I didn't but I gave him something that he won't be able to forget." Itachi replied as they walked past all the dead bodies. "And what would that be?" she asked. "That you could have been his but you are mine now." Itachi said as they walked through the destroyed gates. "Oh… Thank you." Sakura whispered then noticed all the other members of Akatsuki waiting for them on top of a hill.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as they walked up to them, "Hey." They said smiling at them. "Itachi don't you have something to ask Sakura?" Deidara asked. "Yes I think I do." Itachi said and turned to Sakura. "Sakura I was wondering would you umm uh." Itachi stuttered. "Just say it already!" all the Akatsuki members shouted at him. "Fine… Sakura will you Marry me?" Itachi asked looking at Sakura. Her eyes widened, 'Itachi wants to marry me?' Sakura thought in shock she stared at Itachi. "Itachi I would LOVE TO!" Sakura shouted the last part jumping on him and kissing him passionately he returned the kiss. "Hey guys save it for the wedding!" Konan shouted. "Don't you mean double wedding Konan?" Kisame asked. "What do you mean double wedding?" Konan asked. Kisame pointed behind her. "The other person who's getting married is behind you." He said Konan turned around only to find Pein holding out a ring to her. "Well will you have me or not?" he asked. "Pein I-I-I would never say no to you!" she shouted and jumped on him and kissed him like Sakura had kissed Itachi. "Really now you guys SAVE IT FOR THE WEDDING!!" The other Akatsuki members shouted and then ran as they had two angry couples running after them. "GET BACK HERE!" They all shouted. "HAHAHA NOT ON YOUR GUYS LIVES!" They all shouted back and Madara just watched them shaking his head. "They are so annoying but it's fun to watch." He said as he ran after them to stop Pein, Konan, Sakura, and Itachi from killing the others.

And that is THE END

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hope you guys liked it I'll put up and epilogue if you want but it would be short so R&R and I hope you liked this story! Thank you for the Reviews!

Katana


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue **

I'm glad you all liked the ending and thank you: **Itachimeri1989, Amaterasu77, Hate is Unique, Rukia Death Kuchiki, CrazyChancyDreams457, Blossomheartxoxo, Shikon entity shinobu, chibitobi, UchihaSakura2007, Naruto8Ramen, lovinchatsakusyl66, Setsugekka, Etiema, Cherryblossom222, NinaSakura46, Evil cuddley bunny, Sakurakickssasukesass, MinaOfTheMoon, x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, EstherAngelofDeath, Mistress Persephone, imaturatyRULZ. **And anybody else I haven't listed for all of your kind reviews, and I'm sorry but there _might _not be a sequel. (Key word Might) now here is the Epilogue to this story.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"This is so nice." Konan sighed happily they were standing in there hotel suite and were waiting for their room service to get there. "I wonder how Itachi and Sakura are doing on their honeymoon." Konan sighed again. (I don't really want to put in the wedding just know every single Akatsuki and allies of them were there.) "They are probably having a good time Konan they wanted to have a secluded honeymoon where not even I can find them." Pein said pulling Konan into a kiss, **Knock knock**.

Konan pulled away, "Way to ruin the moment." She mumbled then started to laugh as she saw Pein's face all red from anger at being interrupted from their kiss. "Don't worry hun it's fine we will have a lot of time later to do stuff like that now lets eat." Konan whispered in Pein's ear and walked over to the door. "Thanks." Was all she said as she took the platter from the waiter guy and shut the door before he could say anything.

Meanwhile Sakura Itachi.

"Itachi what did you want to show me that could be so far out In a place I have never even known was here?" Sakura asked him as he lead her through a thick forest where you couldn't even see the sky and only little rays of the sun got through. "This is what I wanted to show you." He replied pulling back a curtain of vines that revealed a small cottage with a beautiful lake in front o it there were even Koi fish swimming in it. Then she noticed a waterfall that lead into a small stream that turned into a small river with a little boat big enough for two.

"Oh Itachi this is so beautiful." Sakura said in awe, "When did you find this?" she asked finally snapping out of her awe struck phase."When I was on a mission I was badly hurt and my teammates were all dead so I crawled away and ended up coming across this small home nobody has lived in it for years so I decided to make it my little home when I was stressed and needed a break, and this was all when I was still a Konoha ninja. My parents weren't to happy that I kept disappearing for a few days and then out of know where appear again." Itachi laughed. "Now it's time for us to start are honeymoon." He said picking her up bridal style and walking into the house. "Itachi!!" Sakura squealed when he didn't put her down instead he turned her face to his and kissed her like he had when Sasuke had almost killed her. "Sakura you know when I told you that you talked to much I really meant I love you." He said smirking as she heard him say those words. "Oh Itachi… I LOVE YOU TOO!" She shouted the last part jumping on him and kissing him again.

"I never want to lose you to anything." Said newly weds Pein, Konan, and Itachi, Sakura to one another at the same time and they all fell asleep in their lovers arms.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hope you liked it and again thank you to all the people who have reviewed through my whole story and I will now be working on my Race horse story and Call me Kitsune Sakura story I will also think about making a sequel to this one. R&R

Katana


	21. Sequel! Please Read this

Author Note

**Author Note**

Okay I have decided that yes I will make a sequel to this story but I can't think of a name for it so would you all be kind as to give me a few suggestions? As soon as I have a title I will start to have ideas about what will happen in it. Katana


	22. sequel up!

SEQUEL HAS BEEN MADE

**SEQUEL HAS BEEN MADE!!**

**It has been Called Sakura's Life: A New Battle Begins!**


End file.
